Professor Ginevra Weasley
by pam halliwell
Summary: GW/HP AU 11 years after the war, Professor Ginevra Weasley is faced by a very interesting proposition by McGonagall. What will the consequences of accepting the proposal be and how is Harry Potter involved? - Currently being re-vamped.
1. The Job Offer

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** Get this pesky thing out of the way. I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

Ok so yet another Ginny/ Harry fic from me... this one more ambitious and with a much larger scope.

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

Enjoy :)

Of course **To Héla – **the bestest fellow fandomer in the world :P

HPHP

"Minerva, I love you, I really do. You're like a second mother to me but I think you talking to dead portraits for so long has finally taken a toll on your sanity!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Nonsense, Ginevra. I'm perfectly well within the limits of sanity. And I've thought this through. You'd be excellent for the job." Professor Minerva Mc Gonagall calmly retorted sipping a cup of tea while sitting in her large Headmistress' chair at Hogwarts.

"Quite right. I agree." A voice could be heard from behind Professor Mc Gonagall's chair. Ginny leaned to her right and quirked an eyebrow at the unmistakable and, by now, predictable voice of Albus Dumbledore's portrait issuing his advice.

"I still have my doubts." Equally predictable was the sound of Professor Severus Snape, casting cynical illuminations being his general hobby.

"Yes, well, you always do." Ginny didn't miss a beat, quickly averting her eyes back down, contemplating what Minerva was proposing. Over the years, she had come to ignore Snape's constant belligerent comments, realising that deep... VERY deep down he meant well.

But still what Minerva was suggesting was preposterous.

"Incidentally, if you accept, this would make you the youngest Headmistress," and Minerva emphasised 'mistress', "in Hogwarts history."

"Yes well that's just another reason why I shouldn't take the position, isn't it?" Ginny argued, clearly panicked, "What do I know about controlling the houses, running a school... keeping Hagrid from bringing another dragon in here?"

Minerva shared a knowing look with both Albus and Severus, a small smile on her aged face, recalling an old joke between the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts.

"Yes Ginevra," Mc Gonagall looked straight at Ginny, "I think you'd be quite perfect for the job."

HPHP

Ginny hurried out of the Headmaster's office, a worried frown set in her older but still pretty face. Her deep red robes billowed behind her as she hastily made her way to her quarters to prepare for another lesson.

Yes, Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws is just what she needed to clear her head from the mind-boggling conversation she just had with the current Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and approximately a hundred deceased Headmasters/mistresses of Hogwarts.

'The Weasleys are going to have a riot over this one', she thought to herself as she quickly gathered 'Revised Defence Against the Dark Arts' by Hermione Granger-Weasley and made her way to the airy fourth floor classroom she had called her main workplace for the last ten odd years.

She was never late to her lessons so this was a first. It was enough to tip off her fifth year Ravenclaws that something was amiss. For a second she cursed her students knowing her so well and furthermore the Ravenclaws for being so bright. All eyes were on her, studying her surreptitiously.

Professor Ginevra Weasley was one of the most well-loved Professors Hogwarts had ever had. Unprejudiced, despite her staunch Gryffindor background, she was clear and concise in her explanations... allowing room for the Ravenclaws to do what they do best, learn basics and explore them to the fullest on their own; she was practical in her knowledge, applicable to the loyal Hufflepuffs who sometimes struggled with the glory of the other houses; she was crafty and cunning in elaborations and examples making her a favourite even amongst the Slytherins who could count on her on being appreciative to the inner conflicting workings of the Slytherin minds; and above all she was firm and a beacon of pride to the age-old Gryffindor camaraderie.

Furthermore, Ginny knew balance. She knew when it was acceptable to be less lenient, offering advice but always knew when to hold back, especially when it came to simple inner-house rivalry that was occasionally best left to be dealt with by the students themselves.

She had spent years observing her co-workers. Hagrid's love of the subject which many students quickly responded to; Professor Flitwck's elaborate explanations which kept the students mesmerised, and Neville's (Professor of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor) patience and clarity. She used all these characteristics as guidelines when, eleven years ago, she had been begun teaching at Hogwarts.

Most of all, Ginny loved her students. She loved that each student held such great potential. Ginny enjoyed watching each student's face as they accomplished a difficult feat. She was riveted by the fact that students appeared before her as mere children in their first year, but left as adults. She felt proud that she witnessed several significant experiences in their lives and even formed part of their fond memories.

Professor McGonagall was not, in any way, blind to the uplifting and satisfying effect the students had on Ginny, and it was for this principal reason that Minerva thought Ginny would be an excellent candidate for the post of Headmistress. Put simply, Minerva could see several similarities between herself and Ginny.

"Alright everyone let's revise Patronuses, shall we? I trust you've all had plenty of time to practise. As I said before, the wand movement and incantation are simple enough, it' the conjuring of a happy enough moment that's always the tricky bit," Ginny began her class.

The students nodded diligently and got up, wand at the hands.

"Professor?" a small brunette in the third row raised her hand.

Ah, Julie Greenland, Ginny thought, a girl who could give Hermione a run for her money.

"Yes Ms. Greenland?"

"Could we see your Patronus just one more time? It's so lovely."

The other students nodded excitedly.

Ginny felt herself blush slightly at the compliment.

"Oh, alright then." Wand at the ready, Ginny concentrated for a moment, a surprisingly recent memory coming clearly to mind. With a small proud smile, she pronounced 'Expecto Patronum' clearly and out of her wand came a brilliant silver light that illuminated the already well-lit classroom. After only a moment, the shapeless silver substance took the form of an evidently strong and youthful female wolf.

The students exclaimed. "Wow Professor, it wasn't this bright last time," Terry Jones exclaimed.

"Safe to say you flustered is a sign of good news eh, Professor?" Jim Keynes, the renowned charmer of Ravenclaw, smirked knowingly at Ginny.

Ginny glared at Keynes momentarily. Those Ravenclaws really were too bright for their own good.

HPHP

That was three months ago, right before the end of year exams and all the finer details had been smoothed out. Minerva had finally taken her much needed retirement to catch up with her sister in Wales. Ginny had been installed as the new Headmistress to the surprise of many of the students' parents. Although the students considered it as news, there were a few sceptical parents, needless to say, most of them were former Slytherins. (Just because the Second Wizarding War had done wonders for collaboration did not mean hundreds of years of house rivalry would immediately dissipate.) However, with the help of such parents as Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood and of course Bill Weasley, Ginny was quickly given a chance to prove her worth before being labelled too 'young' or too 'inexperienced' for the job. Nevertheless, Ginny was still extremely nervous about her first year as Headmistress.

Of course it was nice to see the proud faces of the entire Weasley clan when they found out. Molly and Arthur simply radiated with pride. Ron and George quickly realised the business opportunities available now that their sister was actually regulating Customs in Hogwarts... to which they were quickly admonished by both Hermione and Molly. Ron and George redeemed themselves for their planned debauchery by the beautiful fireworks displays custom-made for Ginny's celebration.

Yes ,Ginny felt very proud of her accomplishment. Bill was Head of Goblin Liasion at Gringotts, Hermione was well on her way to becoming the new Minister for Magic, Ron and George were more and more successful with each passing day, Charlie had finally opened his dream home – a highly equipped dragon training camp and Percy was Head of Wizarding International Relations... but Ginny, Ginny was the youngest Headmistress Hogwarts had ever seen. She'd be damned if she wouldn't try her best.

All summer she had spoken to Minerva about the larger and finer details of the running of Hogwarts. She'd been greatly consoled by the fact that the Headmasters' portraits would all lend a helping hand if the need arose. Her staff was fully supportive as they had come to know and love her while she was teaching. It was the administrative aspects she was mostly worried about - finances, discipline, co-ordination but she hoped that with enough hard work and effort she would master those as well. Hard work and effort she was always willing to give to Hogwarts.

However, there was one small, minor matter that Ginny decided was the gods' way of getting a laugh out of her already stressful job - the matter of who would replace her former position as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Initially, the predicament was not all that complex. She had quickly sent out a notice and several candidates had promptly shown their interest, all with excellent qualifications. However, it was not until one fateful Sunday brunch at the Burrow, when Hermione chose to divulge the news of the return of a friend and that said friend was looking for a job in England, that Ginny's minor matter became a far more complex matter.

What was Ginny's predicament, you might ask?

Harry Potter was back.

Harry Potter was perfect for the job.

HPHP

I'm sure there's something even miniscule that you'd like to ask/ say/ flame about. Feel free. You know the magic purple button that makes authors' worlds go round :)


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** Get this pesky thing out of the way. I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

Ok so yet another Ginny/ Harry fic from me... this one more ambitious and with a much larger scope.

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

Enjoy :)

Thank you to Héla and to all the lovely people who reviewed or placed this story on Alert.

HPHP

Ginny sat at her large mahogany desk writing a letter to her brother Charlie. Once she had finished, she heaved a sigh of relief and called on her personal owl, Jinx, to deliver the letter. With all the preparations that needed to be made for the new school year, she had barely had anytime to communicate with any of her family members, least of all Charlie, who was always travelling to review Dragon camps.

With a light stroke to Jinx's beautiful grey feathers, the owl was off. Ginny kept looking out the window staring as her owl became a speck in the distance. She hadn't had a moment of quiet contemplation in months and she felt somewhat odd having one now, especially since all she could really think about were the butterflies in her stomach.

It was a truth universally acknowledged (Hermione had once told her) that Ginny's crush on Harry Potter was now a thing of the past. And Ginny knew that was the honest truth. Over the years, her feelings for Harry had grown into something much deeper. She would not go so far as to call it romantic love, but love for a friend she definitely felt, a fond affection she was afraid she had to admit, and a general desire to see him happy was probably the bane of her existence.

When Harry had left England nine years ago everyone understood why he needed to do it. With the constant attention he received and the sometimes over-indulgent admirers, he needed to realise what he really wanted all over again. While he was away, however, he never failed to keep in touch with the Weasley family and a few other well-chosen friends.

One of the chosen few was of course Ginny. At first the letters were a continuation of the simple topics all friends seemed to revel in, the same light-hearted fun that made Harry seek Ginny out after the tragedy of the war had passed. But somehow, somewhere along the way (and this is where Ginny always got confused) the letters matured into something much more. Deeper thoughts were revealed. Ginny liked to think it was because, sometimes, it's far easier to talk to someone who isn't around every day and so has a fresher take on things.

Whatever the reason, Ginny looked forward to Harry's letters much more than she deemed it healthy to admit and it was because of all these thoughts that she felt as if aforementioned butterflies had drunk one of George and Ron's Firebolt-Simulation Potions.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone on the staircase leading to the office and she quickly made her way over to her desk, trying to look busy instead of a teenager contemplating the woes of life. A knock could be heard from the door and slowly but surely, it opened revealing the taller, yet otherwise exactly remembered image of Harry Potter. Ginny couldn't help herself and made her way over with a smile plastered on her face and enveloped Harry in a hug. It was a hug between friends that hadn't seen each other in too long but the butterflies had effectively taken another dose of that potion.

Harry stepped back and had a large grin on his face. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had actually seen Ginny a few months ago but she looked so confident and well-adapted here in the Headmaster's office that she could inspire even the most down in his luck man.

"Gwenog Jones?" Harry began, referring to the password he had just used, his grin never faltering.

"Yes well I'll always be a Holyhead Harpy at heart." Ginny smirked back, making her way back to her desk and gesturing towards the other chair.

Harry took a seat. For some reason unbeknownst to him he had noticed how her robes seemed to move so elegantly around her while she walked.

"Explain to me again why you didn't sign the record-breaking contract with them."

Ginny blushed. "Oh you know. Hogwarts was in shambles back then. Everything needed to be rebuilt and I spent the summer helping out. Next thing I knew I couldn't bear the idea of leaving the place." At this, she surreptitiously gave a loving look around the room and made a kind of swishing gesture with her hand. "And the rest is history I guess. Don't worry Potter I can still beat you at Quidditch anytime."

Harry smirked and Ginny realised she had rarely ever seen Harry do that. She decided he should do it more often.

"I wouldn't know about that. Youngest Seeker in a century remember." Harry leaned back in his chair, arms folded with a mock air of arrogance.

Ginny mimicked his exact posture and quickly quipped, "Youngest Headmistress in history. Beat that."

Harry quickly leaned forward, a look of admiration evident on his face, "Wow. Really? Congratulations. I haven't formally had a chance to say that. What with getting in only a few weeks ago and settling in."

"Yes well, I'm glad you owled. A couple of owls and Weasley gatherings here and there aren't enough for the whole family to stop missing you, you know?"

Harry diverted his eyes, "Yes, Molly reminds me about that every other month."

Ginny chuckled at her mother's insistence at unofficially adopting the first raven-haired boy in the Weasley lineage. "Can you honestly blame her?"

Harry smiled fondly, "No but Gin," and his voice seemed to lower to a whisper as he leaned closer, "you know I missed you all too. I really just needed to get away."

Ginny indulged his whispering, "Yes but nine years. Was there really the need to get away for nine whole years?"

"You'd be surprised what kind of domino effect leaving your home can have," Harry replied, leaning back once again.

"Tales of adventure. Harry Potter hasn't changed one bit it seems."

"Well I wouldn't say adventure. Although there was this one year where I dealt with the fierce end of a herd of Erumpents... and I've got the scars to prove it.

Ginny cringed at the thought of the magical beasts that were known to explode on contact. "Well, if all goes according to plan, you've got an entire year to update me on how that happened."

"Definitely. I'll pop by and I'll probably end up learning all the Holyhead players by the end of the year. Must be the first time a Harpy's been used as a password?"

"Actually no." Ginny replied. "One of the Headmasters in the 1800s, Professor Boris Unkrin, was madly in love with one of the Holyhead Harpies. I'm sure he can regale you with a few stories next time you have a bit of time." And to further emphasise her point, Ginny pointed toward a portrait behind Harry situated a little above the door.

The headmaster seen in the portrait was a chubby man with very large glasses but a thin white moustache. He spoke in a thick Scottish accent. "Quite right, Ginevra. Dorita Hunfridge, a fantastic Quidditch Keeper and a fine bird if I do say so myself. Ah me... if only Headmasters had a bit more free time to pursue," he paused and gave a slight cough with the hint of a smile, "extracurricular activities, Dorry might have married me."

To Harry's left, another voice could be heard, this time a haughty deep one, "Dorry, as he so eloquently puts it, was 20 years his junior."

Harry quickly turned around at the recognisable voice he hadn't heard in years, "Hello Phineus."

Phineus Black, the most unpopular Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known, characteristically huffed at Harry, puffing his chest in a very proud manner, "Mr. Potter," only giving a minimal nod of acknowledgement. "Weasley," he said, turning to Ginny, "if you'll pardon my completely required interruption, this is supposed to be a job interview for a highly prestigious position at Hogwarts. If you and Mr. Potter would like to catch up and reminisce about the good times, might I suggest The Three Broomsticks."

"I see he hasn't changed a bit," Harry mumbled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled back, "He's a portrait. How can he?"

Harry chuckled inconspicuously but then began to look around the portraits, "Wait, where are Dumbledore and Snape?"

"Oh they're over at their portraits at the Ministry. Some Auror business. They'll be back later if you want to catch up."

"So… this isn't Dumbledore's way of making sure you become confident in your Headmasterly duties?" Harry offered with a kind smirk.

Ginny averted her eyes nervously, "Why would you think that?"

"Hermione told me you were a bit nervous." Harry began with a comforting smile, "She also told me Dumbledore insists that all you're lacking is a bit of self-confidence."

Ginny sighed.

"Clearly Hermione is spending way too much time chatting it up with portraits instead of doing her job."

Harry leaned towards her again, seemingly unsure of what he was about to say, "I'll be honest Gin, when I first heard about you running Hogwarts, I was surprised. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. You were always great with helping others in the DA, and you've got a bright head on your shoulders. Why NOT you?" He ended with a tone that clearly showed he thought it the most obvious decision in the world.

Ginny didn't know what to say to Harry's words. She merely stared at him and what with them both leaning over the desk, she felt something change in the atmosphere.

"Yes well if the not-yet-officially-employed Professor will care to desist from boosting the Headmistress' morale, maybe we can see if you are actually qualified to teach?" Phineus' deep timbre rang out surprisingly high.

Ginny groaned and gritted out, "Phineus, I swear, if you weren't related to Sirius, I'd have you relocated."

The Professor was obviously insulted, "Very well, I know when I'm not wanted. Conduct the interview yourself. See if I care if you hire the Giant Squid as the new Defence teacher. I'll be in my Grimmauld Place portrait."

"Erm incidentally, that's where I'll be living on my days off," Harry said.

Phineus looked from Harry's almost apologetic look to Ginny's smug grin, back to Harry, "Must all my places of sanctuary be taken away from me?" And with that he promptly disappeared in a huff.

Harry and Ginny stared at the portrait where the disagreeable Headmaster had been. Ginny turned to look at Harry who had a contemplative look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, it's just you mentioned Sirius."

Ginny remembered that Sirius was never an easy subject for Harry, "Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's just... I guess I never realised that you two may have been close." Harry quickly replied.

Ginny hesitated at first, "Well, he was never my godfather …but he did help me out with one or two things that summer when we were all hiding out in his house."

Harry smiled at her, noting that at twenty-eight, Ginny still held a refreshing sense of innocence. "Alright then, Professor. Shall we have a job interview then? Do you want me to come in again so you can act all intimidating while I stutter out my job qualifications." Harry stood up pointing towards the door.

Ginny glared at him playfully, relieved that she could hold off that conversation for a bit longer. "Harry, I already know that no matter how many people applied for the job, you're more qualified than any of them. I distinctly remember McGonagall considering begging you to take the job at one point."

"Now that's thought for the imagination. But Ginny, how do you know I'm fully qualified? A lot of time has passed since the War."

Ginny gave him a look that clearly showed she thought he was being ridiculous.

Harry sighed, "Right. Well, how do you know I can communicate with students?"

"DA."

"But..."

"Oh Merlin, I'd forgotten what self-deprecating Harry was like." Ginny observed flippantly as she began to rummage through a pile of CVs on her desk. "Maybe I should consider someone else."

Harry laughed at her obvious teasing, "Alright alright, no self-deprecation I promise. Geez, Gin, give a bloke some leeway before you bruise his ego."

Ginny smiled proudly, "Nope. You could always count on me to call you out when you were being a prat. We may be older, supposedly wiser and I may be sitting in this clutter-infested office, but you can still count on me for that."

"Good, I can sleep tonight." Harry deadpanned but somehow the cryptic smile he held made Ginny's insides ache all over again.

"Prat."

"Goody two shoes," Harry retorted back.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Ginny asked confused.

"You're Headmistress. I bet you follow the rules to the last comma now... just like Hermione." Harry folded his arms, still standing up, challenging her with his smirk.

"First of all, nobody can be like Hermione. And secondly, because of the fact that I am now Headmistress, I can bend, break and otherwise mutilate any rule in any manner I please."

Harry laughed, "Ginny Weasley, Headmistress by day. Wild child by night."

"Who says it has to be at night?" Ginny quirked her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright alright. I'll never question your rule-breaking ways ever again. I should have known better." Harry held up his arms in defeat.

Ginny nodded solemnly. "You really should have." She stood up and declared, "Well Professor Potter." She tried to keep a serious face but a hint of a smile appeared. "We'll go over details at a later time but for now, on behalf of all the staff, I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts once again." She held out her hand very formally for him to shake. Nothing was formal, however, about the teasing smile on her face.

"That's it?" Harry asked. "Wow. That was the easiest job interview I ever had. You're not doing this because of my fame are you?" Harry asked jokingly though Ginny couldn't help but note the tone of seriousness at the end of his question. She decided to assure him the best way she knew how.

"No of course not. I'm doing it entirely because of your dazzling good looks and charm." She stated confidently.

"Oh, well , that's alright then." Harry seemed unfazed, which was actually not what Ginny had expected. "That's what I was going for anyway." He gave her a subtle wink and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Gin."

"Bye." Her voice didn't come out as strong as she would have liked it to.

As soon as the door was safely closed, Ginny slumped into her chair with her head in her hands. "The new Professor is Harry bleeding Potter and I just flirted with him," she groaned out.

"Well at least it went well," Dumbledore's calm voice could be heard from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that that blasted twinkle in his eye was making a comeback.

"Yes. Any better," Snape drawled out, " and Potter would have proposed."

Ginny couldn't help but slap her head at the feeling of humiliation.

HPHP

The first of September had arrived far too quickly but Ginny was still on tenterhooks to officially begin the scholastic year. She had even spent her birthday going over each detail. Not surprisingly, Harry had been a great help, staying true to his word and visiting, offering to help out. Unfortunately, Harry's attempts at help often involved him getting into long conversations with the portraits in her office. He had always been fascinated by the talking portraits and they in turn where equally in awe at being able to speak to the great Harry Potter. Ginny's personal favourites (although she would never admit this) were without a doubt whenever Severus was around to jibe and criticise Harry. Severus never relinquished his former image of distaste for Harry but Harry now talked to Severus as some kind of long-lost friend, taking insults in his stride and, in an unbelievable turn of events, even risked teasing Severus on some occasions!

It was a pity she never got any work done while Harry was there but Ginny wouldn't trade seeing the relaxed look on his face while in her office for the world.

The students of Hogwarts had all filed in and taken their seats. First years had been sorted and it was time for the customary speech before the meal began. Ginny looked over at Neville, her Deputy Headmaster and he gave her an encouraging wink. Ginny rose and immediately all heads turned towards her. She gave a slight cough and gathered her wits before casting a Sonorus charm.

"Good evening everyone. First of all, to our older students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To our first years…console yourself in the knowledge that I feel the exact same way you do all over again."

She smirked slightly as the students all chuckled. George did tell her to start off with a joke.

"Yes… Excited, joyful," she paused here, "and even a little nervous is what I believe all students feel on their first day of the school year. And so I, also, share in these feelings with you today, as I begin one of the most intimidating but also wonderful adventures of my life.

She paused. The entire Hall was silent, waiting for her next words. Ginny raised her finger and pointed at the wall next to the door of the Great Hall.

Everyone's head inevitably turned to face it.

"Not many people know this but I built that wall after Hogwarts had sustained damage in the Second Wizarding War and… in between two particular slabs, and only I will ever know which, my initials are carved.

"It was a small tradition the people undertaking the re-building chose to take up. We all chose one slab, and only one slab, and carved our initials in it. Invisible to the naked eye but, regardless, we would be a part of Hogwart's history forever.

"This does not mean that my first act as Headmistress is to condone vandalism." She paused and smirked as the students chuckled. "In fact, as I grew up and lived within these walls almost every day, I realised I didn't need to etch my name to be a part of Hogwarts' history. As I had etched my name into Hogwarts, so Hogwarts etches its way into all our hearts. Being inside these walls was gratifying enough. Hogwarts' history is made by its memories and its magic, both literal and metaphorical. We, together, all participate in this. I, as the new Headmistress am no less a part of Hogwarts' history than the First Years who have not even entered their dormitories yet. For Hogwarts is a place where potential is increased and investigated and where the smallest child, as I once was, may grow up, experience all the emotions that a human ever could and stand before you, as I do today. Nevertheless, I still have much to learn. Truly, we all never cease to be First Years.

She paused again, letting the words sink in.

"I am very honoured to be your new Headmistress and I promise to do my best as your educator and even, at times, your friend. I promise to approach my tenure as Headmistress with the same motivation I had when I was building that wall. And most of all, I very much look forward to us all being a part of Hogwarts' history."

She paused slightly and the Great Hall remained silent for a beat. Her eyes widened nervously. Perhaps her speech had come off wrongly.

No sooner had she finished her thought, when applause that shook the Great Hall erupted. Students stood up and cheered and so did the beaming Professors. She looked across the Hall and spotted old Filch wiping his eye quickly for some reason but then clapping also.

Ginny gratefully smiled. She spotted Harry and looked over at him. He was staring at her, clapping slowly. The look in his eyes was complex. He seemed to be reminiscing, probably on the Great Battle itself which had taken place in the Hall, but his look also showed he was solemnly proud of her. She nodded and smiled at him in gratitude.

After a few minutes, the noise died down and everyone slowly sat back down. Voices could be heard chattering and Ginny re-cast the Sonorus charm.

"Now on to practical matters, shall we?" She smiled down at a random First Year girl whose name she didn't know yet. The little girl blushed and bowed her head. Yes, the small ones grow up very quickly, Ginny thought but quickly shook her head and looked out across the Hall to continue.

"The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds, more so than ever this year. This is a truly remarkable year. It is what we refer to as the Year of the Unicorn. You see, every two hundred years, Unicorn magic performs a truly outstanding feat. Each unicorn calls out to its fellows far and wide across a whole piece of land. The few remaining and, I must say, glorious creatures will travel to one location. Experts in the Department for Magical Creatures at the Ministry suspect our very own Forbidden Forest to be the meeting ground for unicorns in the United Kingdom. Some of the scholars have said it is because of the concentration of magic that radiates from Hogwarts, others because of the safety that has been evident ever since the end of the War. Regardless, the Forbidden Forest is now highly protected ground for the rest of the year.

"Now I could have chosen to simply not divulge this information, only having to deal with the more adventurous of you finding out. However, I feel that would be a great hindrance and injustice on your magical education. This is truly a once in a lifetime opportunity and we have taken measures so that all of you may experience and observe some extraordinary things in your Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Professor Hagrid is quite understandably very excited in sharing this knowledge with you." Ginny motioned towards Hagrid who beamed with happiness.

"However, I cannot stress enough that all students stay within Hogwarts grounds, especially at night. It would be a great misdeed if something happened to you or these spectacular creatures. I also mentioned you, because the other creatures within the Forest feel it is their obligation to protect the unicorns while they are here and vulnerable. I'd hate to see any one of you at the receiving end of a Centaur's hoof."

All the listeners seemed to quiet down, muted by the prospect.

"That being said, there is a further announcement that I am very pleased to make." She paused for dramatic effect, knowing how well-received this news would be.

"I would like you all to welcome former Hogwarts student, Professor Harry Potter, who will be taking over lessons for Defence Against The Dark Arts."

The unicorns were quickly forgotten as the excited mumbling quickly began once again and the Hall once again ringed with applause. Harry stood up in grateful acknowledgement, a furious blush visible on his cheeks as Ginny beamed.

"Oh good, I was afraid my first administrative decision would be met with disappointment." Ginny calmly observed. Filch made an expressive cough over at one end of the Hall. Ginny looked up and mumbled hurriedly, "Oh yes. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that Weasley's Wizarding Weezes products are banned." Her voice resumed its normal pitch as she continued, "That's all. Enjoy the feast."

As Ginny sat down, Harry leaned over, "Wow I didn't know all that about the unicorns. Is that ban on not trespassing also on teachers?"

Ginny smirked. Harry was always a student of magic first, hero second. She smirked while beginning to lay the potatoes on her plate, "You know all you have to do is ask and I could get you involved in the Protection team."

Harry looked slightly surprised but then asked in a serious tone, "Ginny, can I please be involved in the Protection team?"

"Sure Harry." Ginny calmly replied laying on the vegetables. "Your stag Patronus might come in handy." She added a wink at the irony.

"Just like that? I'm in."

"Well I am leading it." Ginny explained.

"You?"

"Luna and I wrote a paper about Unicorns a few years back to be published in the Quibbler. Turns out we did such a good job it was acknowledged by the International Association for the Protection and Breeding of Rare Magical Creatures. So when this cropped up..."

"They called you and Luna." Harry continued, finally understanding fully.

"Exactly."

"Wow."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You really have been busy these last couple of years. Seems like Hermione isn't the only with a thirst for knowledge."

Ginny blushed at the semi-compliment. "I enjoy it."

"And then reap the once in a lifetime benefits." Harry avoided looking at her as he made his tongue-in-cheek comment.

Ginny punched him playfully. "Oh you're one to talk."

She looked up and caught Neville and Hagrid staring at them, Neville looking dumbfounded but Hagrid wearing what could be confused as a smug grin. She suddenly became aware that the students might be watching but everyone seemed to be caught up in conversations. She almost missed what Harry said.

Harry was laughing and softly remarking, "You've changed Gin."

Ginny did a double-take as she wasn't entirely sure what had prompted him to say that, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Harry paused momentarily, looking up, "This whole revered member of society thing suits you."

"Are you saying I wasn't one before?" Ginny wasn't sure if she should feel insulted.

"Hmm, feared for your Bat Bogey hex maybe, but not so sure about revered," Harry teased.

Ginny laughed. "I'd watch it Potter. I can still throw the best one you've ever seen and this time I've got a Get Out of Detention Free card."

And with one final shared laugh, they quietly enjoyed their meal, both lost in thoughts that were surprisingly very similar.

HPHP

_A/N: According to J.K. Rowling's Comic Relief book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' (written as under the pen name of Newt Scamander to benefit charities – I recommend this highly interesting book and 'Quidditch Through The Ages' – they're truly a joy to an avid Harry Potter fan) an 'Erumpent' is a creature that can be easily mistaken for a rhino. Its horns cause its opponent to explode and the fluid found in its horns is often used in Exploding potions. They are mainly found in Africa but are, however, very rare as male Erumpents, "as males frequently explode each other during the mating season" !_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)_


	3. The Haphazard Musings of Harry Potter

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** Get this pesky thing out of the way. I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

Enjoy :)

Thankyou to all the lovely people who reviewed or placed this story on Alert.

I'd like to give a special shout-out to HungarianWitch22 :)

I don't know what it is with me and insomnia lately but I'm writing and it is 3 o'clock in the morning! Anywho here it is!

HPHP

A month had gone by since the start of the school year and Harry was at his wit's end. His classes were going very smoothly. His students were very co-operative after the initial shock. He even managed to get along with the Slytherins, although he inwardly cringed at how there was always one boy who wanted to be the smarmy git. Some things never changed! The 'Daily Prophet' had even calmed its ridiculous attempts to acquire new photos of him, granted only after they realised he was going about his job just like any other Professor would. Honestly, what were they thinking, that he would fall madly in love with one of his students? Now had the gossip columnist at the 'Daily Prophet' turned her eye and speculated on a certain red-headed Headmistress...that would have been a whole other cauldron of Sickles.

When he wasn't in one of his classes, Harry constantly found himself thinking of Ginny. He did all sorts of things to avoid this. He wrote letters to Ron and Hermione, he went flying on the Quidditch pitch (much to the pleasure of a few skiving Ravenclaw seventh year girls) but, try as he might, his mind Bludgered back to one thing: how utterly perfect Ginny Weasley had become.

Not only was she still one of the prettiest women he had ever known (he may have been thick when he was younger but he wasn't blind) or the smartest, but she was genuinely kind-hearted and could make him laugh with just a facial expression.

Harry shook his head vigorously to clear his mind. He was at it again and thanks to his musings he was late for a meeting with Ginny. Isn't irony grand? He quickly grabbed his wand from his desk and ran downstairs next to the Great Hall. There he found Ginny speaking with a fourth year Hufflepuff, whose name he vaguely remembered as being Todd Jenkins.

"Yep, Professor Weasley. There was some kind of infestation. The old house was in really bad shape. Hadn't been used in fifty years. I took care of the whole lot of those Boggarts. Charged a sickle for each one. It's a pity some people still don't know how to cast a good Ridiculus Spell, I always say," he added, a mischievous glint in his eye, "But ah well, can't complain. Made enough money for a couple of Puking Pastilles from good old George."

"Mr. Jenkins," Ginny tried to sound as professional as possible but even she couldn't quite hide the laughter threatening to bubble up, "as your former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I congratulate you on a job well done. As a Weasley," and here she lowered her voice, "I am impressed of your money-making skills and also thank you for the business. As a Headmistress, I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened."

"No problem Professor," and with a renewed grin, Todd Jenkins rounded the corner and disappeared, leaving a smiling Ginny shaking her head.

Harry smiled deciding to creep up behind her and make use of his best Filch impression, which was surprisingly very good, "I'd expect more from the Headmistress Professor", he croaked out.

Ginny jumped in shock but then noticed Harry laughing. She glared at him in what was her best impression of her mother.

"That is not funny. Do you have any idea how long I have to listen to that man rant against Ron and George? And I can't blame him. They cause more trouble now than when they were students, and that's really saying something."

"I'm sorry." Harry tried to speak in between laughs. "But you should have seen the look on your face."

"I have a good mind to hex you Potter."

"You wouldn't. You love me too much."

Harry didn't catch the fleeting look of panic on Ginny's face as he continued.

"The students really trust you Ginny."

"Yes, well, that's because they know I have a soft spot for achievement coupled with scheming. What can I say, I'm a Weasley through and through."

Harry grinned at her. "Shall we, then?"

"Best not keep Firenze waiting," Ginny replied.

As they made their way to the Forbidden Forest, a few more students greeted them during their lunch break. When they finally arrived, Firenze was already waiting for them. His horse-like half had changed very little, his human half even less, although a few white hairs had begun to appear.

"Good afternoon Professor Weasley... and Harry Potter," he noticed Harry coming up behind Ginny and even placid Firenze couldn't resist raising his eyebrows in question at the surprise. "It has been too long," he added with a small yet regal bow.

"Hello Firenze," Harry replied. "How have you been?"

"Good. What with the Dark times over, living in the Forest is as pleasurable as it used to be."

"Harry has kindly offered to help in the safeguards for the Unicorns," Ginny gave by way of explanation.

Firenze nodded in a way that showed this fact should have been taken for granted. They discussed a few of the Charms that would be set up, together with the precautions being taken against renegade werewolves.

"As usual, I highly recommend that none of the wizard folk are in the vicinity on the night of the full moon. Werewolves are not stupid enough to attack a Unicorn but they are not above taunting one."

"Are there still several renegade Werewolves?" Harry asked.

"The Wolfsbane Potion is still not as strong as it can be. There has not yet been enough interest in providing comfort for Werewolves."

Harry thought of little Teddy, who had just begun his first year at Hogwarts. Already he had started asking some questions about Werewolves and any possible remedies. He seemed to have acquired a penchant for library-haunting.

"Times have improved thanks to you and your friends, Harry Potter, but there will always be darkness. Not even you can change that."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and soon after proceeded to say their farewells before heading back in the direction of the castle.

"He's now the leader of the Centaurs, you know?" Ginny stated more than asked.

"Yeah, Hermione had mentioned it in a letter. Explains why he didn't return to teaching Divination, especially after Trelawney retired."

"Oh don't remind me about that. She wouldn't leave without giving us all a complimentary palm reading." Ginny rolled her eyes at the memory of good-old Professor Trelawney.

"Let me guess, a cruel and painful death?"

"Worse. She felt the need to give me relationship advice. I had just broken up with Reggie back then."

Suddenly, Harry felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had fell on him. Reggie Hale was a very good-looking American who just so happened to be the Potions Professor. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't remembered that he and Ginny had dated for a while a few years ago. She had mentioned it in her letters. Back then, Harry hadn't paid too much attention to what seemed like a trivial relationship. Now, however, things were looking very different.

"I'd forgotten you'd gone out with Hale." Harry tried to sound aloof. Truth be told, Reggie was a decent enough bloke. He bordered on egotistical, though, and seemed to think him and Harry were well on their way to becoming best mates. At this moment in time, Harry would rather have been best friends with Rita Skeeter.

"Anything up with you and him?" Again Harry tried desperately to sound aloof, meaning that his question ended up sounding high-pitched at the end.

"Merlin, no!" Ginny walked on, not noticing the immense relief on Harry's face. "Rumour is him and Lavender are getting pretty serious. I never thought I'd see the day where 'Lav-lav' would find someone as ridiculous as her but, there you have it, like two peas in a pod they are. Merlin, I just hope they don't ask to have the wedding in the Great Hall."

Harry felt silly for his previous panic. Of course! Lavender Brown, who had once been such an avid supporter of Professor Trelawney's had acquired the job of Professor of Divination. She also loved to make sure everyone knew of her undying love for Professor Hale. It was a well-known fact, to everyone besides Reggie himself, that her favourite past-time was predicting when he would propose.

"Well at least she doesn't predict deaths," Harry offered.

"Well that is true. Though," and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this, "a student once told me that if during the exam you tell her you foresee a wedding in the near future, she'll give you top marks."

"Well Trelawney did the same thing if you predicted death."

"Exactly. One wanted to see you hang from a noose. The other can't wait to tie the knot."

They both chuckled at this and kept on walking, both falling into a comfortable silence for a while.

Ginny kept sneaking glances at Harry, until she finally decided to ask what she had wanted to know for a while.

"So... how's Teddy taking to all of this?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"As well as I could have expected," Harry replied. "I mean we had a long talk before we started the year. Just because I'm his Professor doesn't mean I'm not still his godfather above anything else. He just can't metamorphosise into a Me-Look-A-Like like he used to when he was younger. I think it's made him a bit of an instant popularity target to be honest."

Ginny giggled at the thought of shy little Teddy Lupin being popular.

"Though fat lot of good it does him when all he cares about is reading as much as possible in the library."

"I told you. I told you not to leave him with Hermione too long, didn't I?" Ginny teased.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "But I think the most thing that he hasn't gotten used to is the fact that the person who taught him how to throw the meanest Bat Bogey Hex can now give him detentions for casting one."

Ginny blushed, "I haven't quite figured that one out myself."

"You know you're doing a fine job with this whole balancing thing. It can't be easy what with everybody's many associations with the Weasley name."

"Oh you know us, Pranksters, Sidekicks, Dragon-fighters, Cooks, Red-heads... no one can keep up with all the images. But it's nice to finally have something I can call my own."

Harry understood only too well how important that can be for a person.

"You know I think I finally understand your need to get away," Ginny said somberly, looking down as she walked.

Harry glanced at her, feeling a wave of gratitude. No one had ever truly understood, except for maybe Ron and Hermione, but they had settled together so quickly after the war that even they had never really felt the doubt that often comes with having a new identity thrust upon you.

"It's a good feeling living off your more normal accomplishments, isn't it?"

"Something like that, yes." Ginny glanced up at Harry smirking. "So tell me what you and Teddy did this summer." Ginny changed topic, sounding a lot more excited. "After last year's Quidditch Cup fiasco I thought for sure Andromeda would never let Teddy spend another summer with you."

"Hey that was not my fault. How was I supposed to know what time female Quidditch players take their showers?"

HPHP

So the introduction of Lavender and Reggie, or as their known by the student body 'Lav Reg' :P. They're just going to be these caricature-like characters that offer comic relief. I'm looking forward to how they fit in.

Also... Teddy. Teddy is of course now eleven years old and of course I had to include him into the whole thing. He may not play an important role for now but he's a particularly instigating and dare I say, adorable role later on.

Hope you enjoyed.

PLEASE leave a review.


	4. Breakups & Hyperventilating House Elves

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** Get this pesky thing out of the way. I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

Enjoy :)

Thankyou to all the lovely people who reviewed or placed this story on Alert.

HPHP

Christmas was fast approaching and instead of the work dying down, it seemed to increase. Tis the season to be jolly indeed, thought Ginny as more papers from the Wizengamot (of which she was a member) arrived; the Hogwarts Board Members never seemed to be satisfied; Neville had come down with a very nasty case of a contagious illness, no doubt from all the hours he spent in the Greenhouses; and her mother had begun her annual ritual of nagging at Ginny about the fact that Christmas would be a lovely time to introduce a serious boyfriend to the family. The clock was ticking on a lot of things it seemed, particularly Ginny's nerves.

But through it all, Harry had been a constant source of comfort. It seemed all those years with Hermione had affected his organisational skills somewhat and he had promptly divided Wizengamot and Board meeting documents into 3 piles which he liked to call 'Like a Hungarian Horntail On Your Arse' for those that needed immediate attention, ' Like Molly Weasley and her not-so-subtle hints' for those that couldn't be ignored but could be swayed to the side for the time being and the 'Witch Weekly Harry Potter Column' pile meaning those that could be considered utterly and completely superfluous.

It was an odd system but this way Ginny knew how many important matters she had to deal with and could even deal with a few unimportant ones when she was more relaxed. Harry, she had to admit, was nothing if not a pragmatist. Of course, during the many hours spent establishing and practicing this system, conversational exchanges often took place between them, some that Ginny often found herself recollecting at the most inopportune times... such as when she was talking to the Chief Board Member, a fellow teacher or, most blushingly, whilst in the shower.

Sometimes Ginny could swear Harry was about to ask her out or better yet kiss her during one of their office hang-outs, as she called them. When he had offered to take over Neville's classes, for example, he had begun to say that Neville would have done the same thing for him but the real reason he was doing it was to see her less worried. Had he not changed the subject and turned away as abruptly as he did, she could have sworn they had leaned into each other at that moment.

Harry was jokingly referred to as the real Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, instead of Neville. Harry thought that he may be overstepping some kind of boundary and had asked Neville if he minded. The ensuing conversation was still a little confusing to Harry.

"Of course Harry! Why ever would I mind? I've been doing this job for years. Nice to relax a bit. Feel what it's like to actually have a social life."

"Besides," Neville continued, "Ginny's always saying how tall I am. Gets a crick in her neck just by talking to me. You seem about the right height though? Not too tall, not too short."

And with a wink, Neville had gone back to potting his plants leaving Harry confused and blushing.

HPHP

Ginny stood in her office pacing, a contemplative look in her face.

"Yes, but this case is the first of its kind. No goblin, no magical creature for that matter, has ever sued a wizard for libel and slander." Ginny explained.

"Which publication is involved?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Daily Prophet."

Snape scoffed. "It perplexes the mind how that poor excuse for a newspaper never learns from its mistakes."

"I mean it's all part of the new amendments that were made to the Magical Creatures Rights Act. Of course this is exactly what pure-blooded wizards who were against the amendments were afraid of. I don't understand how prejudice between Muggle-borns and pure-bloods has subsided but not that against magical creatures." Ginny didn't even seem to notice Snape's comment.

"Yes, well, prejudice is a strange thing Ginevra. Much like a kaleidoscope, it's never exactly the same from a different angle."

Ginny stopped to ponder Dumbledore's last words. "I'm just glad for that small dose of Veritaserum they give the Wizengamot before we deliver our personal verdict. Otherwise I'd be plagued by accusations of nepotism just because Hermione was the one who worked on the amendments.

"Do they honestly think that all my integrity and all my hard work would fly to the moon just because my sister-in-law is a great legal mind."

Ginny felt herself sighing as she saw both headmasters give her knowing looks. One very old headmaster knew what it was like to constantly bear these responsible and often heavy thoughts on his shoulders. The other was equally acquainted with heavy thoughts but he held a far-off look in his eye.

"Anyways, Hermione's sitting in on the hearings, in case there are some technical glitches with what she drew up."

Snape folded his arms stiffly. "This is Ms. Granger we are talking about. I highly doubt that."

Ginny tried to hide a small smirk on her face as she set his eyes on him. Could there have actually been a hidden compliment in there?

"It's Granger-Weasley, Severus."

Snape scoffed again as the door to the Headmaster's office could be heard opening and Neville, who had returned from his bout of sickness fully recovered, showed his head.

"Erm Ginny, I'm not entirely sure this is Head business, but there's a bit of a situation down in the kitchens."

Ginny's eyes widened immediately, worrying that something had happened to a student. "What's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

Neville noticed how bad he had made it sound and tried to undo her alarm. "Oh no, nothing bad, well not exactly." He sighed. "You know this is more of a seeing is believing kind of thing."

They hurriedly made their way down to the kitchens. As soon as they were about to tickle the pear, both Ginny and Neville could hear repeated loud crashes coming from inside the kitchen and what sounded eerily like a banshee screaming. Ginny went in first, wand at the ready, but stopped dead, speechless at the sight in front of her.

On either side of the wooden table where the house-elves cooked desserts stood Reggie and Lavender. The former was ducking and cowering behind every kitchen utensil known to man, his current preference being the star-shaped cake tin, while Lavender had a seething look on her face as she grabbed every plate she could quickly get her hands on.

"You rotten scallywag," she accentuated 'scally' with a flying plate. "I give you the best years of my life and you can't so much as get down on one of your stupid defective knees and propose."

Reggie moved his head to the right as the fifth tea cup in half an hour was thrown at him. "Honey, I hurt my knees in a sports injury, you know that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at how stupid men can be, as Lavender did her best impression of a highly irritated Veela and hurled three more cups at him.

"Mistress Lavender, please. Those are our finest china. Winky cannot replace those." Ginny looked to her right and saw the distinct figure of Winky, all wrapped up in her tea towels, her head in her hands, clearly distressed.

"Winky, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

Winky looked up, barely acknowledging Ginny. "Oh Headmistress Ginny. I'm sorry. Winky will be right with you." While the house-elf said this, she climbed on top of a shelf, just above Lavender's head. As soon as the woman raised the expensive milk jug, Winky swiped it from her hand. Lavender looked confused for a moment but quickly resumed her battle stance as she spotted a ladle not too far ahead.

"Now, Cookie, you're being unreasonable," Reggie stopped the ladle's course with the star-shaped tin.

"Unreasonable, I'll show you unreasonable Hale. Once I feed your face to the Blast-Ended Skrewts, then you'll know the true definition of 'unreasonable."

Ginny had had enough. Poor Winky, Head of the House-Elves, seemed like she was about to die of hyper-ventilation.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. You're acting like children. Is this really the way Hogwarts Professors behave?"

Lavender didn't even turn her head towards Ginny as she prepared to throw another plate. "It is if one of the Professors is thicker than a Troll."

Ginny turned to Neville who shrugged. At that moment, Harry walked in.

"Winky, the door was open. You think I could get a...Godric's galloshes, what the hell is going on?" Harry cringed as a plate nearly missed him and landed at his feet.

"War of the plates mate. Let me give you an update. Lavender's pissed Reggie won't propose. Winky's close to having an aneurysm and Ginny has no idea how to solve this." Neville offered.

Ginny glared at him, "I know how to solve this. It's just very difficult when I'm doing it on my own," obviously referring to her distaste for Neville's lack of help. She jumped and squealed as an enormous pot nearly missed her head. "Lavender! If you want to kill the man I can understand but for Merlin's sake, there's no need to take me out as well."

Harry grabbed a stool and sat down calmly in a yet unused danger zone and cleaned his glasses. He turned around and spotted an opened packet of cookies. Neville stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying the show. Cookie?"

Neville shrugged. "No I think I'll go get some Firewhiskey from Hogsmeade."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm going to have to hear the whinings of post-breakup Reggie tonight, which I fear may include intimate details on Lavender Brown, I'm going to make ruddy sure I'm sloshed."

Harry chuckled, taking a bite out of his cookie.

"I don't know what you find so amusing Harry. If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me."

Harry replied with a very disgruntled look on his face. They both suddenly glanced back at the farce taking place when they heard Winky's squeaky voice screaming out, "No the PLATES," and lunging at Lavender. "Those belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw."

Ginny, whose hair was popping out like it had emerged from one of the twins' famed experiments, glared daggers at the both of them.

"Harry! Do something!"

"What do you want me to do? I teach Defence Against The Dark Arts, not Defence Against The Scorned Woman. If I taught that, I'd be a millionaire."

Ginny grumbled something at them, once again evaluating how best to take away all the weapons from Lavender's reach. She prayed she wouldn't have a decapitated Potions professor by the end of this.

"Did Ron's little sister just call us daft prats?" Neville asked shocked.

"Oh you're not used to that?" Harry continued to take bites, his eyes never leaving Ginny. "What a blissful life you must lead!"

"Alright, that's it!" Ginny yelled.

"This should be good." Harry leaned closer, almost like a little boy about to see a fight in the playground. "You can't tell her face from her hair anymore. Always pity the receiving end of a Weasley blowout when you can't tell the red face from the red hair anymore."

Neville gave him an odd look then shrugged. At least, it was entertaining. It seemed both students and teachers at Hogwarts enjoyed break-up drama.

"I've had it up to here with the both of you. I overlooked Lavender requesting students to leave wedding dates at the end of her classes. I even overlooked when you two came to the Halloween party dressed as Antony and Cleopatra. Seriously, of all the couples in history, Antony and Cleopatra? But now you have crossed the line. What if a student had come down and seen you in the middle of this disaster? Tell me how we could have explained that.

"You," pointing at Reggie, "are a right twit. I don't know how she puts up with you but, heavens help her, she does!

"And you," turning abruptly to Lavender who had a smug look on her face, "you're a raving lunatic!

"I don't care how you fix this mess between the both of you but I want it done and I want it done soon. Now clean up the kitchen! Winky," she turned to the little house-elf sympathetically, "all the house-elves have the rest of the day off."

Winky, who was still clutching the pile of plates, tears almost falling and still hyper-ventilating, made a move to protest. She would have much rather cleaned the kitchens herself, but something told her not to argue with Headmistress Ginny.

Ginny turned to look at Harry and Neville who were trying desperately to hold back their laughter. She scoffed at them and with billowing robes, she was out the door.

HPHP

Later that evening, Ginny was at her desk going over some papers when she heard a knock. Harry hesitantly made his way into her office.

"All quiet on the red-headed front?" He offered, testing the waters.

Ginny rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Oh, you know me, all smoke, no harm."

"I think you should tell that to the house-elves. Winky said something about this not being good for your blood pressure."

Ginny groaned. This was not the impression she wanted to leave with the staff. Harry chuckled, moving closer to her side of the desk.

"But all's well that ends well. Plates have been repaired, organised and otherwise replaced and the house-elves are happily back to cooking entirely too much food. Which reminds me…" Harry pulled a small package from behind him. Ginny opened it and found freshly-baked cookies.

"Thank-you gift from the house-elves," he smiled at her.

Ginny immediately took a bit out of one. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Delicious."

"Aren't you going to offer me one?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Why?" Ginny asked clutching the cookies tightly. "It's your kind's fault for that battle cry re-enactment earlier."

Harry put on a hurt face. "I am offended that you are taking out the mistakes of one man on all of us. I did bring you the cookies and helped clean up the kitchen."

"Hmm yes well, alright." Ginny slowly looked up at Harry, while he was fiddling with something from her desk.

"Besides, Lavender was the one throwing plates like she was the primadonna at a Greek wedding." Harry laughed at the glare Ginny threw at him.

"It was justifiable. I mean every loving girlfriend deserves a happy ending, don't they? Even if she was dropped on her head as a child."

Harry let out another laugh. "Goodnight Gin." Harry leaned down, aiming to give Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. However Ginny didn't realise and moved her head to look up at him. As a result, Harry gave her an odd-sort of one-sided kiss on the lips.

"Erm, right," Harry stuttered, trying to clear his throat.

"Goodnight." Ginny tried to raise her voice but it only seemed to remain at a very low volume.

"Goodnight." Harry gave her one last small smile and was out the door.

Ginny mirrored his smile and subconsciously raised her hand to where their lips had touched.

Behind her Snape rolled his eyes. "I'm perpetually stuck in a Potter-cretin time loop," he mumbled.

HPHP

A/N: I know, I know, focus wasn't that much on Harry and Ginny, but believe me, I actually have a plot and a plan... things that I rarely ever have... tricky little buggers aren't they?

Before I may or may not be bombarded with reviews of outrage, Snape does NOT have a thing for Ginny. He's a portrait for Pete's sake. But there is a certain fondness. And I love writing that.

That being said: PURPLE BUTTON PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSE :)


	5. Confessions of the Fatefully Challenged

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** Get this pesky thing out of the way. I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

**A/N: **I know some people don't like A/Ns but please this is** IMPORTANT:**

I wasn't receiving any alerts, reviews, PMs or any kind of mail from fanfic for a short while. So, I'd like apologise if review replies haven't been received by those who left a review. Through the story I tried to reply to every review I saw, but I'm not sure what got through.

If you have sent a PM and I didn't reply, it's cause I haven't received it.

Thanks.

On with the story: A part of this story is the suggestion of the wonderful helaluvE... although she's probably going to kill me for the way I used it :P *runs and ducks for cover while you read*. Go on now shoo :)

Don't forget to tell that review thing-a-ma-bob please.

HPHP

Merlin, where did he learn how to do that? Ginny thought as Harry kissed her passionately. The broom closet on the sixth floor was never the most popular place for this sort of thing, having too much clutter but thanks to a subtle suggestion to Filch, the closet had been vacated entirely. You see, this particular broom closet was actually the perfect size for these sorts of "activities". Not too big, not too small, Ginny had a theory that's why it was kept overstuffed with clutter.

She let out a moan as Harry's hands found their way on her back and under her top, her robe having been discarded a long time ago. She moved to lower her lips onto his neck and Harry let out an indistinguishable groan that Ginny decided was the sexiest sound she had ever heard. As Harry continued to rub circles on her back with achingly slow movements, Ginny nibbled at his lips gently. Once he opened his mouth again, unable to resist, she explored the warmth of his mouth with her tongue, taking full control of the kiss. It wasn't long before she felt herself being pushed back against the closet wall. Her feet lifted off the ground and unconsciously wrapped around his waist.

He peppered a few kisses along her collar bone before claiming her lips again with more passion, their tongues battling, years of repressed affection rearing its head as Ginny played with the hairs at the back of his neck and intensified the kiss.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous," Harry whispered in a husky voice.

Ginny mumbled something incoherently into his neck.

"What?" He asked as she continued to trail kisses on his jaw.

"Hope it isn't a dream," she said more clearly.

"Wake up Ginny."

Ginny snapped back and looked into Harry's lust-filled eyes as he mouthed again, "Wake up Ginny." This time, however, she realised it wasn't Harry's voice she was hearing.

Ginny groaned, clutching fervently to her pillow, willing Dream Harry to come back with her eyes still closed. She was going to kill the person who woke her up... unless it was Harry of course. But no, sadly it was a woman's voice she had heard and sensing the person still staring at her, she hurled the pillow off of her and shouted, "What?"

Seeing who was standing in front of her almost made Ginny fall off her bed and forget her dream... almost.

"Luna? What? What are you doing here?"

The one-and-only Luna Lovegood stood on one side of Ginny's bed, looking as dreamily as ever. Yet, something over the years had changed about her. Her aloof, innocent nature had always remained but when she looked at you, she seemed to really look at you, as though her eyes held answers rather than her mouth. Ginny once thought that quality had always been in Luna, but had intensified with experience.

"I'm here for the unicorns Ginny, you know that."

Ginny looked over at her bedside clock. "Oh Merlin, that's today? I better get ready. I've got a million people to owl before... Hold on a second. How did you get in here?"

"I guessed your password," Luna replied, not understanding why Ginny would be shocked at finding her friend in her bedroom at eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday.

"How? You know what, I don't want to know." Over the years, Ginny had come to love Luna like a sister and had often realised when it was best to let a topic go. Instead she decided to re-visit Luna's favourite topic.

"So how are you? How's the Crumple-Horned Snorcacks hunt going?" Ginny asked as she got up to put her dressing gown on.

"Very good. I feel as if I'm getting closer," Luna replied as she started looking around the room. "They know a human's presence and disappear before I can catch one. How are the Weasleys?"

"Rowdy as ever and growing. Penelope is pregnant again."

"Oh really. That's good." Luna looked up briefly and smiled and immediately went back to observing a portrait of a mermaid.

"Yep. Hermione sends her best," she replied back as she made her way to the bathroom, "Well the whole family does really but Hermione's sad she couldn't make it this weekend. Ron'll be here though. Him and Harry are supposed to catch up."

"Oh good, we could have a little reunion." Luna seemed genuinely excited at the prospect.

"Well you're more than welcome to, but if you want me to be there, it will have to be after midnight. That's the only time I'm free anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure you can make an exception if Harry's there," Luna suggested flippantly as she flipped through a book.

Ginny who had been brushing her teeth hit her head on the medicine cabinet with shock. She made her way to the doorway of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from her mouth and asked imperviously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. I was just having a chat with Neville."

"Oh you were, were you?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips. Truth be told, she was getting rather tired of these 'hints' that people kept throwing at her. Honestly it was one thing for Neville to comment off-handedly, he's an old friend. But for Flitwick to make jokes about weddings and now Luna, who she hadn't seen in months! This was getting too much... Alright so maybe it wasn't getting too much. More like it wasn't enough for her liking.

"And tell me, what was this chat with Neville about?"

"You and Harry obviously liking each other." Luna didn't even flinch while answering.

"Wow, don't beat around the bush much do you?"

"Why would I do a silly thing like that? Besides I think it's an excellent idea. You don't nearly have as many dates as you should Ginny."

Ginny looked on dumbfounded. When and what had happened to merit her getting dating advice from Luna?

"And poor Harry," Luna continued, "off with random exotic women all over the world. He couldn't have possibly been happy with all those meaningless relationships."

Ginny rolled her eyes. There was the off-handed Luna she knew and loved. "That really boosts my self-esteem Luna."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. All I'm saying is that evidently you're acting more like students than Professors and I think it's lovely."

"No, we're not," Ginny whined in rebuttal. She didn't like how she didn't sound convincing at all.

"I don't know," the mermaid in the portrait argued brushing her hair with her hands. What is with invasive portraits in this castle? Ginny thought. "The Fat Lady heard students saying how cute it would be if you were together. Well other than those who thought they'd rather have a shot with Professor Potter themselves."

"It's like I'm living in one of those reality Muggle television shows," Ginny groaned.

"I'm sorry?" Luna actually looked perplexed at this comment.

"Never mind, just something Dad taught me. It just means I have no privacy."

"Oh? But really Ginny it would be wonderful. Oh I know! Nargles are always known to infest the mistletoe at Hogwarts. Maybe we can use their powers for good this time round."

"Alright that's it," Ginny huffed, though she wasn't quite sure why she felt bothered by Luna's insinuation. Hadn't she just been dreaming about such an occurrence? Then again that was before Luna mentioned the 'exotic women'. "There will be no 'nargling' between Harry and I at the Christmas party. For all I know he's bringing a date," she argued as she started to shoo Luna out the door.

"Who would he bring?"

"I don't know. Him and Lavender seem pretty chummy as of late." Ginny didn't like how bitter that came out. She was going to have a pep-talk with herself later on to make sure Harry didn't hear her sounding bitter in any way. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"But..."

"No buts," Ginny exclaimed with a tone of finality. "Luna, I am asking you as my friend not to bring this up again... please. Now, I am going to get dressed. I will meet you for lunch and tonight we'll go to the Forest."

"Alright Ginny. I'll see you later." Luna sounded slightly defeated but not all hope was lost she thought.

As Ginny closed the door, she flung a few stray hairs to the back of her head, trying to take deep breaths. Being faced with her Harry Potter problem this early in the morning couldn't be good for her health. Merlin bless her, she fancied him - more than that actually. She might even consider saying she had fallen in l... no, no, she couldn't say that when he hadn't even asked her out yet. She'd be damned if she'd go back to being that crush-driven eleven-year-old again.

She shuddered when she recalled the almost-kiss a week ago – the kiss that had triggered her steamy dreams every night. She knew she melted at the simplest touch from him but she wasn't sure what he was thinking especially when he would run away or change the subject every time it felt right to talk about it. 'Why did Harry have to be such a good-looking prat?' had become Ginny's inner mantra.

She made her way over to her wardrobe to pick out her robes for the day. She held up red and purple ones in front of the mirror and seemed to be happy with the red ones when, all of a sudden, her bossy mirror spoke up.

"No, no dear. The Potter boy will like the purple robes better. Trust me." The mirror added a wink (or as close as it could get) to emphasise her point.

Ginny let her head fall into her robes and groaned.

HPHP

Night had fallen and everyone was anxious in setting out for the Forest. Neville was pacing next to the Main Entrance, as Luna stood nearby, seemingly counting the bricks on the wall. Harry leaned next to her, following Neville's pacing with his eyes.

Finally, Ginny appeared with the officials from the Ministry who were going to be ensuring that no harm came to the unicorns. They quickly set off in silence after greetings and introductions were exchanged. Everyone seemed deep in their own thoughts. Both officials seemed in awe of Harry but, fortunately, had the sense to realise that this was not the time to speak on it.

As they approached Hagrid's hut, they heard his booming voice filled with excitement.

"Oh there y' are. I was jus' about 'er go in without ye."

"Mr. Holmes. Mr. Ramicus, you know Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Hogwarts Gamekeeper?" Ginny offered.

"By reputation of course. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hagrid." Holmes, who seemed a friendlier sort, stuck out his hand in greeting.

Hagrid shook it and Mr. Holmes felt himself being involuntarily shook from the ground.

"None of tha' Mr. Hagrid business. Jus' plain ol' Hagrid. Everybody says that."

Holmes smiled and stood back as Ramicus, a stockier fellow, rigidly stuck out his hand without a word.

"Igor. Nice to see ye again." Hagrid really did seem happy to see this unsociable man.

Ramicus merely nodded in acknowledgement and Hagrid was unfazed.

"Good, now that we're all acquainted, let's begin shall we?" Ginny wanted everything to go smoothly as it was suspected that most of the unicorns would be arriving tonight.

"Hagrid. Since you've done such an excellent job communicating with the Forest creatures, I suggest you take the north-east border where the centaurs reside. Igor?"

Igor grunted. Both Hagrid and Ginny seemed content that this was a sign he would join Hagrid.

"Luna and Neville." Ginny turned to them. "Devil's Snare Lock over on the west?"

Both nodded in agreement.

"Be careful. There's been a nasty growth of Venomous Tentacula this year. Of course you already know that Neville but, still, do be careful."

"Right," answered Neville, "better get a head's start Luna. It's going to take a while just to get through." And with that, they were both off into the darkness of the Forest.

"Send flares up if you need help," Ginny yelled at their retreating figures.

With one last final wave of acknowledgement, both Neville and Luna disappeared.

"Harry, you and Mr. Holmes should take the southern border. It's the most unpredictable side. Nothing and anything can crop up there. Best have people who can think on their feet. I forgot to mention that Mr. Holmes used to be an Auror."

Harry felt relieved at this piece of information but felt slightly disappointed. He had been hoping to use this as an opportunity to be alone with Ginny - not because he had any silly notions that tonight of all nights would be a good time to be romantic, but he wanted to make sure she was protected. It was a full moon tonight.

"Which leaves me with the East side."

Hagrid gave a sly glance towards Ginny but quickly averted his eyes to the woods. Holmes and even Igor looked surprised. Harry looked downright mortified.

"What? You can't go there alone. That's the direction where werewolves commonly come from."

"Oh, right," Ginny looked worried, "What was I thinking? Honestly what with everything going on, I can't tell what's left or right anymore. I'll go with Hagrid and Igor. All they need to do really is check all's well with the centaurs. Then we'll cover the East side together."

"I'd rather no one at all goes to the East. Let the centaurs take care of it," Harry argued.

"Harry, this is much our responsibility as it is theirs, if not more. I can't just expect them to deal with the dirtiest bit. They have less protection than us. I can't very well send them to their death."

"But it seems you're more than willing to go to yours."

Harry had almost yelled the last bit, to the extent that the other three men felt like intruders.

Ginny tried to take a deep breath. Harry would always be Harry, she argued with herself. No amount of peaceful living would quell his fear of losing someone he could protect. She rubbed her temples before starting again.

"Harry. We'll be fine. We're not going straight into their hands. We're just circling the area. If and that's a big 'If' we happen to come across any werewolves, it's two capable wizards and a half-giant. I think we can put up a fight... And we'll send up a flare the moment things get serious."

Harry seemed minimally relieved at this last leeway. Ginny normally hated having someone protect her. Ever since the Chamber she had taken care of herself and had done a very good job of it indeed. Here was another reason she felt worried about getting close to Harry. She was always willing to give a bit of leeway when it came to him.

Harry moved back grudgingly, clearing his throat, suddenly aware of their audience. The two groups made their way to their respective destination, with only Hagrid giving the final word of 'Good luck' and 'Be careful'.

Harry decided he should redeem himself with his partner.

"So an Auror? What made you give it up?"

"Oh erm," Holmes stammered, "Don't get me wrong, I liked it. Did it for seven years but eventually had to think about the wife and kids and me remaining... well... alive."

Harry was sorry he had asked. So was Holmes.

HPHP

The following morning, a surprisingly beautiful day dawned, considering it was the middle of December. Today was the day Harry had decided would be entirely dedicated to catching up with Ron in Hogsmeade. He had seen his best friend when he first came back to England but Harry would be an idiot if he didn't admit that one of the main advantages of being back home was being able to enjoy Ron's wit and general fun in proximity. Put it simply, he had missed drinking a Butterbeer with his best mate.

Harry, never being an early riser if he could avoid it, woke up at the blissful hour of eleven and serenely made his way to 'The Three Broomsticks', where he had agreed to meet Ron. However, Harry was almost sure that he would not find Ron there as Ron was a notoriously late riser.

Harry opened the door, feeling immediately warmed after the chilly air outside. He looked around with a smile on his face, excitement building inside him when, suddenly, his happy disposition came crashing down. There in a corner table at the back, sat Ron, still as youthful as ever, with Luna... and Ginny. Yes genius she's his sister, remember that little part of the problem, a little voice inside Harry berated.

The three of them were talking animatedly and laughing as Harry cautiously made his way over.

"It was breath-taking. By far, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Luna was exclaiming.

She can't possibly be talking about Ginny, in front of Ron... and Luna likes men, right? Harry thought to himself. Get a grip on yourself Potter, the little voice inside him started again. Keep going like this and you'll be spouting poetry next.

Harry coughed, more to regain his wits rather than to attract attention. Luna and Ron both smiled up at him. Ron immediately stood up and clapped him firmly on the back. Ginny took a sip of Butterbeer averting her eyes.

"Been too long since we sat here just you and me mate," Ron began, moving over to sit next to Ginny and make room for Harry.

"We were just telling Ron about last night," Luna explained, "and I was telling him all about the baby unicorn we saw. I'd never seen one up close. To be honest, I hadn't always believed that unicorn offspring were born with gold fur and then turned white."

Everyone else at the table made a heroic effort not to point out the irony in that sentence.

"Luna, we better be going." Ginny made a move to stand up and waved a hand at Rosmerta. "We still have all of Hogsmeade to visit for your supplies. You're lucky they opened this Sunday because of Christmas."

"Ah well alright," Luna looked quickly form Ginny to Harry and then Ron. "Ron it was lovely catching up and, Harry, I'll see you later at Hogwarts."

"I'll probably pop by there later Luna," Ron added with a smile.

"Oh good. There's a book I'd like to give Hermione."

"Wonderful," Ron retorted, "I keep telling that woman she should read more. Shouldn't let her brain shrivel like a potato."

Ginny glared mockingly at Ron, "Careful, brother, or a certain express owl might make its way to your house tonight."

"Ginny, I am appalled. Whose side are you on anyway?" Ron asked seemingly offended.

"The side that wins," she stated, "and that dear Ronniekins has always been Hermione."

Ron nodded defeated, "Alright, be off with you. Us men have...erm... manly things to talk about."

Both girls laughed and made their way out with a wave.

Harry began to sip the Butterbeer that Rosmerta had brought over but he could feel Ron's questioning gaze on him.

"What?" He asked.

"Hermione thinks I need specs," Ron explained, "and I think she might be right."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause I think I just saw you checking out my sister."

Harry spluttered his Butterbeer all over his robes. "What? No, I wasn't. You're spending too much time in that shop Ron."

"Mm hm." Ron turned completely at the round table they were sitting to stare at Harry. "How long has this been going on?" He deadpanned.

"You know you're crazier than I thought." Harry by now had turned to face Ron as well. "She's your sister."

"Let's pretend that fact doesn't exist for a minute shall we, or else I might do something unreasonable." Ron made a waving movement with his hands and closed his eyes momentarily. "Now mate, I'm gonna ask you again, how long has this been going on?"

Harry hesitated for a minute but then thought, why not? If Ron was going to kill him he would have done it by now anyways. "I'm not sure. If you really think about it. Years maybe."

"Rosmerta," Ron yelled over his back, "Round of drinks. We're gonna need them. What do you mean, years?"

"I mean not years years." Harry nervously explained. "I mean it's been in the making for years. Somewhere along the way, I started looking forward to Ginny's letters. I'm not sure. All I know is there was something about the last couple of months, especially when I started thinking about coming back, she would always crop up in my head." Harry paused at this and averted his gaze, lost in thought.

Ron continued to stare at him and took a deep breath. He may have been the man with the emotional range of a teaspoon, once, but things had changed and he'd be damned if he didn't do Hermione proud with what he was about to do. He would have just preferred if this had been a trio ordeal, like the old times, where she would handle the emotional part and he would make jokes. Ah well, a wizard's got to do what a wizard's got to do.

"Harry, you're my best mate and I love you but you're a daft pillock."

Harry was shook back to the conversation. "Where'd you come off calling me that?"

"You're in love with her." Ron stated firmly.

"What? No, I'm not."

"Alright. Listen very carefully," Ron uttered slowly, emphasising with his hands, "Harry, when you wake up, what's the first thing you think of?"

Harry paused for a second, an incredulous look on his face but the more time passed and the more the question sunk in, the more Harry lowered his head, until finally he mumbled incoherently, "Ginny."

Still with a serious air, Ron asked, "And before you sleep what's the last thing you think of?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's antics and mumbled once again, "Ginny."

"You my fatefully-challenged friend," Ron grabbed his drink, "are in love with a Weasley. Merlin, help you." Ron raised his mug and took a drink. "Hermione's really going to be pissed she missed this one."

HPHP

Well, it's official. They both know they've fallen for the other. But neither are sure about the other's feelings and in typical Harry and Ginny fashion, it never crosses either of them to just admit their feelings. Stay tuned for more fun. If all goes according to plan, the next chapter is one of the big ones, consequently also one of the long ones.

Xoxo

Purple button PLEASE *puppy dog eyes*


	6. Round Round Baby Round Round

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** Get this pesky thing out of the way. I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. All recognisable characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

**A/N:**I'm SOOOOOOO pleased with the response this is getting. I know I may be thinking but it might actually be possible to reach the 100 review mark if I do five more chapters... which I'll probably end up doing.

THANYOU SOOOOOOOO much to those that have been reading, reviewing, adding on story alert and even suggesting ideas :D I will try to take note of everything but bear with me.

Anywho enjoy :)

**To Héla: Who's always there to listen to my whining!**

HPHP

Ginny walked up the stairs that led to her office, sifting through the letters she had received in the owl post today. As she was starting to make a mental schedule for herself, she opened the door, and closed it with a firm thud.

"Morning everyone," she addressed the portraits like she did very morning. Hundreds of small voices replied, but as she made her way over to her desk, she glimpsed a shadow under her letters and looked up.

Harry stood there smiling at her, leaning his back on the visitor's chair, arms folded casually.

Ginny didn't know what to make of the fact that she felt the need to gulp nervously.

"Morning Ginny."

"Good morning Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure of this early meeting."

"Nothing. Just came by to chat." He paused. "You don't mind do you?"

"Hmm let me think about that. Wizengamot papers or Saviour of the Wizarding World?" She placed her finger delicately on her chin, apparently thinking. "Oh well I guess I could squeeze you in for a couple of minutes."

Harry laughed. "Well nice to see all that hard work finally paid off."

"Yes it'd be a pity if you did all that work and couldn't talk to me." Ginny gave a small scoff, indicating how ridiculous she thought it would be to measure the success of the war by that criteria.

Harry stared at her, witnessing and cataloguing her very movement. A few years back, the night before Ron and Hermione had gotten married, Ron had explained to his best man why if he were given the chance to fight the war all over again, he'd do it exactly the same way... if it meant getting married to Hermione. Back then, Harry, who still had inklings of guilt over the people who had died, didn't think he would do things exactly the same. But now, hearing Ginny belittle herself in that humble way of hers made Harry realise what Ron meant, and made Harry convinced he'd go through the war again if it meant Ginny could be as safe and as happy at Hogwarts as she is now.

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head abruptly and looked at Ginny. "Yes?"

"You alright? You sort of zoned out on me for a while," Ginny explained with a hint of worry.

Harry waved it off. "I was just thinking about this legendary Patronus I keep hearing about from the students."

"Oh? Whose?" Ginny asked distracted.

"Yours."

Ginny stopped her movements, eyes still cast down. "Mine?" She asked as she looked up.

"My Patronus is hardly legendary Harry. Yours probably. Heck even Snape's. But definitely not mine."

"Well with the way the students keep going on about it, I'm curious. Even the Slytherins mentioned it when I decided to revise Patronuses."

Ginny continued to look at Harry, not knowing what to say.

"Well..." Harry beckoned.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to show it to me?"

"Maybe some other time Harry."

"Oh I see." Ginny noticed that there was no trace of Harry's previous smile left. "Ginny is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Because you've... well you've sort of been acting a bit distant lately."

"I haven't been acting distant," Ginny argued.

"Yes you have. Ever since that night with the Unicorns."

"Harry, you're making a big deal out of this. I just don't feel up to producing a full-blown Patronus right now. I haven't even been awake for that long."

"You know as well as I do that has nothing to do with it. And don't change the subject. What happened that night?" Harry tried to remain as calm as possible. He knew Ginny wouldn't answer if she saw him getting riled up.

"You were there Harry. We fended off a few werewolves and made it back nice and safe. Just like I promised you we would."

"Then why did Igor come back alone and first?"

"Because he decided to take a separate route and Hagrid didn't want to leave me alone. No doubt to appease you and your fears."

"My fears were justified."

Ginny heaved a sigh. "I know that Harry. But I am telling you what really happened. Igor went off to check a few paths and somewhere along the way we got separated. He came back to the meeting spot. Hagrid and I ran into a few werewolves but we quickly stunned them. There were only about three of them and we had unicorns nearby. Like Firenze had said, werewolves are not stupid enough to risk having a unicorn injured."

Harry turned his head in thought, leaning his arms against the back of the chair. "Why do I still think there's something you're not telling me?"

"Because you wouldn't be Harry if you didn't think of all the possibilities."

Harry looked up at her and smiled a sad smile.

"Ginny, I..."

Ginny looked at him inquisitively.

"Never mind. I'll be in my office if you need me."

And with that Harry turned and left, leaving a very guilty Ginny behind.

HPHP

A few days later, two days before the Staff Christmas party, to be exact, everything was going as usual at breakfast. Ginny was excited about talking to Hermione later that morning. She was quietly sipping her coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, while mentally making a list of all the things she wanted to tell her favourite sister-in-law.

Suddenly, she heard a loud, semi-obnoxious laugh coming from one end of the table. Ginny looked over and saw Lavender tilting her head back in laughter and playfully slapping Harry. Harry had a small smirk on his face, holding back a chuckle. He looked up and briefly caught Ginny's eye before she quickly averted her eyes back to the Prophet.

All throughout breakfast, Ginny kept hearing that banshee-like laugh coming from one end of the table. She grinded her teeth to stop herself from commenting. Once she even considered throwing a Bat Bogey hex but she decided she wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction. No, she decided, if he wanted to throw himself at the Blonde Wonder, then by all means. She just hoped one of the students would accidentally set his pants on fire later.

As she got up and wiped her mouth stiffly, Reggie caught her eye. She couldn't be entirely sure, but she thought Reggie's thoughts mirrored her own. And with that, she made her way back to the office, thinking that maybe she had found a new comrade in Reggie.

HPHP

"Where the hell does he think he gets off acting like that?" Ginny yelled. "First he flirts with me and helps me and tries to act like a perfect gentleman! But he's really just as rotten as the rest of them. Encouraging that sort of behaviour. She couldn't keep his hands off him all throughout breakfast... I mean I don't care what he does in his personal life, I really don't, but in front of the students! That is just unprofessional."

Ginny paced back and forth frantically in front of her fireplace where Hermione's face could be seen wearing that patented look – the one where she was deeply analysing a situation, even if it was her best friends' love lives.

"Ginny, are you absolutely sure Harry was encouraging her? We all know how persuasive 'Lav-lav' can be," Hermione asked with a tone of mockery.

"Oh you weren't there Hermione. Let me tell you something, Harry is nothing like the best friend you had at Hogwarts. He is a pig-headed FLIRT! One minute he's all kind and concerned and the next he moves on to the leggier blonde."

"Ginny, dear, calm down. I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of this. Harry just isn't the type to jump from girl to girl. From what Ron's told me..."

"What?"

Hermione looked nervous. Only Weasleys had that effect on her. "Nothing it's just Ron was mentioning the other day about this chat he had with Harry."

"I am sick and tired of everyone speculating and scheming behind my back. You want to know what I think Hermione. I think I haven't learnt a single lesson from when I was eleven and you're about to give me the same pep talk you gave me in third year."

"Yes but back then there wasn't the important matter of Ron's assurance that..."

"You know what, I don't know how I let it come to this. I thought I was being sensible. I thought I wasn't imagining things. Turns out I was. I really am horrible in reading signs from men."

"Ginny, I think that if you just stop and think for two minutes..."

"You're absolutely right 'Mione. It's not the end of the world. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that, as you always say."

"Well I don't really say that, not when it's Har..." Hermione tried to intervene.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny continued, clearly not registering a word Hermione was saying. "I lead myself to believe something that wasn't there. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me right? I'll bounce back, don't worry about me. It is Christmas after all. I'm still young and really who cares about Harry bleeding Potter? Goodbye Hermione." Ginny put on a determined face and quickly extinguished the fire with a firm nod to Hermione.

Over at her house, Hermione sat with a facial expression no one had ever seen on her face before – one of confusion. Ron walked in, sifting through the mail.

"Prophet wants another interview with you, hen," Ron called out, approaching his wife but quickly stopping dead as he saw the look on her face.

"What happened?"

"Ginny," Hermione pointed at the fireplace, "Completely bonkers... And Harry!" Suddenly her eyes widened and she turned to glare at Ron. "You said Harry had feelings for Ginny."

Uh-oh, Ron thought. "He did, I mean he does. You know Harry, can't hide his feelings within an inch of his life."

"Then WHY is he flirting with Lavender Brown?" Hermione demanded as she got up, hands on her hips. "I swear, when we were at Hogwarts, I accepted this kind of twitty behaviour from you two. But you're approaching thirty, for Merlin's sake, and we're in the same back and forth relationship Bludgering we were back then." Hermione raved.

Ron approached his wife slowly and calmly wrapped his arms around her waist. "The back and forth Bludgering turned out alright for us," he said softly. Hermione looked up at him, unable to hide a small smile. Ron smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He rested his head against hers as he hugged her closer.

"My wife just made a Quidditch metaphor. I couldn't be more proud of you hen."

Hermione swatted him but Ron managed to avoid her hand by jumping back laughing.

HPHP

It was the day of the Staff Christmas Party and Harry was completely lost. It seemed that in a matter of days everything had changed inside the castle. He could never find Ginny in her office and Lavender was constantly following him and fawning over him despite his constant rebuffs. The worst part of it all was that he kept bumping into Ginny and Reggie together. All seemed professional whenever he saw them, but Ginny didn't usually seek out Reggie that often did she? And she would always immediately hurry away when he decided to approach them.

Harry made his way to her office for what felt like the millionth time in the past two days. He knocked on the door, and after waiting for a while, made his way in. He looked around with a frown on his face. Ginny wasn't in her office. As he was about to make his way out, he heard one of the portraits coughing slightly to get his attention.

Harry turned around and found Severus staring right at him.

"I thought Ginny would be here," Harry offered.

"Well clearly she's not."

Just as he was about to may his way back out, Snape called out to him.

"You know Potter? You really are a miserable excuse for a man."

Harry, with one hand on the doorknob, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Severus, I'm really not in the mood for this."

Snape scoffed. "It's a shame Potter, that I never saw anything of your mother's character in you."

Harry turned around slowly.

"If I had," Snape continued defiantly, "maybe things would have turned out differently."

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. He closed the door firmly and quickly made his way over to the portrait. "Of all the days to do this, today? TODAY? We have been traipsing around the topic for three months now. Just when I actually think I might be getting close, you think of some important Auror business and rush off. Three months of polite conversation and jabs that I have taken in my stride. Three months of this back and forth banter and TODAY you want to discuss my mother?"

"Don't for one second think that I would ever discuss Lily Evans with you... with a Potter!" Only Snape could manage to be just as intimidating as a portrait as he was in real life.

"She died a Potter. She was proud to be a Potter," Harry retorted more softly.

"Be that as it may, I will not discuss Lily Evans with you." Snape adopted a firm stance with arms folded, clearly showing that he was not going to be swayed.

Harry mirrored his stance. "Fine, I have one question and I'll never broach the subject again."

Snape cast a sideway glance at Harry.

"Do you blame my father for losing her?"

"Of all the things!" Snape interjected before quickly regaining his composure. "What's it matter to you?"

"Because how you answer the question... well... it puts even their relationship into perspective for me."

Snape opened his mouth to answer, paused, rolled his eyes and answered defeated, "I did at the beginning but not afterwards... and definitely not after you were born."

"Why?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

Snape frowned further. "He had the courage to tell the girl." He waved his hand dismissively. "I can't blame him for that... I can hate him but I can't blame him for it. It was an intelligent move. Probably the first and last of his life."

A deafening silence was felt inside the office as Harry let the words sink in. However, slowly but surely, a wide grin spread across his face.

Severus looked particularly insulted. "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing." Though Harry's grin didn't waver. "Thankyou. And you're wrong. I know I'm like my mother in many ways but tonight I'll take after James." And with that, he quickly made his way out of the office.

With only the portraits left in the office, the haughty voice of Phineas Black rang out. "That was a very nice thing you did Severus. Was it true?"

Snape made a flippant gesture. "More or less. But the boy grew up without a father. Merlin knows he's bumbled his way long enough. I just did it to spare myself the pain of one more sly glance thrown between him and Weasley."

In the portrait right next to him, Dumbledore's eye twinkled silently. Severus somehow knew that and started to make his way out of the portrait, muttering as he left.

"Bloody Evans and her bloody son."

HPHP

The Room of Requirement had really outdone itself with decorations, food and general atmosphere for the party. The room had proportioned itself appropriately to the amount of people present, as it always did when a party was taking place. Ginny was always in awe of the fact that Hagrid never seemed hunched over or uncomfortable in the room. Truth was the room would actually make itself bigger in length to accommodate him. If there were few people it would shrink itself so the room wouldn't look empty. Tonight, however, it needed to elongate itself and widen. Professors weren't the only ones that turned up for the annual Hogwarts Christmas party. A few officials from the Ministry who often dealt with Hogwarts came as well. Members of the Wizengamot and the Board of Hogwarts were also present, not to mention a few of the loveable characters from Hogsmeade such as Rosmerta, who was very happy to forego providing drinks just for one night. Even a few of the more adventurous house-elves deigned to make an appearance.

Professor Flitwick could be seen next to the Wireless speakers, charming them with their very own Sonorus Charm. If Hermione were here, she'd say he looked something like a JD, or was it DJ, Ginny thought. Either way, Filius always managed entertainment at a party and no one was ever disappointed for leaving it up to him.

As Ginny looked over from Filius, happily bouncing up and down to the music, sipping on his favourite cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella, to Hagrid, happily making conversation with the lovely, yet obviously bigger than most, Geraldine Herf, the Muggle Studies Professor. Ginny sipped on her own drink, as Rosmerta approached her.

"I never get tired of these parties," Rosmerta stated cheerily.

"Filius has a way of keeping things fresh," Ginny nodded.

"Pity Minerva couldn't make it."

"Yes apparently her great wish in life was to take a tour of the Mediterranean in Christmas. Warmer climates and all you know."

Rosmerta laughed. "Pity I was hoping for another bout of Minerva Karaoke. I'll never forget the year she sang that Muggle song, what was it again?"

"Blue Moon."

"That's it," Rosmerta recalled. "Who knew the only talent Minerva was born without was singing?"

"Ginny, may I have this dance?" Reggie appeared from behind Rosmerta, grinning charmingly and holding out his hand.

Ginny nearly spilled her drink.

"Of course she will," Rosmerta interrupted, "Here let me take your drink for you Ginny." She playfully shooed them both towards the dance floor, winking at Ginny as she glared back at her.

"Filius something a little bit more entertaining if you will love. I have a feeling about tonight." Rosmerta called out, downing her drink.

Filius nodded and quickly waved his wand with further vigour as a new, more impulsive song could be heard.

Harry walked through the entrance and was met with an enthusiastic energy from the room. The music wasn't too loud that it bothered you and everyone seemed to be genuinely having fun. He couldn't help but feel better about his quest with this kind of atmosphere. He made his way over to the bar that Neville was temporarily manning.

"What'll it be Harry my boy?" Neville looked eager to mix a drink.

Harry chuckled. "I thought it was Hannah who was the alcohol connoisseur of the family."

"I am," Hannah appeared from behind Neville, hugging him, "He can't even make a decent 'Witch on the Beach'."

Neville winked at Harry quickly. "Now why would I want a witch on the beach when I have you darling?"

Harry laughed and Hannah playfully glared. "Smooth Longbottom. Harry, I don't appreciate your bachelor ways influencing my husband," she added teasingly.

"Me? How did I get into this?"

"Oh don't mind her Harry." Neville said, wrapping an arm around Hannah's waist. "She thinks that just because she's a bartender she can comment on everyone's relationship status."

"That's because people present their relationship status to me without hesitating," she explained looking up at Neville, but then quickly turned back to Harry, "No but seriously Harry, what about these bachelor ways?"

Harry smiled into his drink, "What about them Hannah?"

"When are you going to get rid of them? I know I'm not the only one wondering. You know when we were at Hogwarts, I always pegged you as a ladies man but this is a bit much."

Harry nearly choked on his drink, "Ladies man? Clearly Neville you have never divulged a single piece of information from all those years we lived together, did you?"

"Oh I did," Neville deadpanned, staring at his wife.

Harry shook his head incredulously.

"She's just trying to be cute," Neville elaborated.

Hannah laughed, "Think about what I said Harry. If you ever need any help, come by the bar for a night." She turned and beamed at her husband, "Come on you, you've botched up enough drinks for one night. Let's dance."

Harry shook his head. Of all the well-functioning couples he knew, Hannah and Neville were by far the most unexpected but he thoroughly enjoyed their company nonetheless.

"Hi Harry," a soft voice whispered in his ear. He turned around and saw Lavender beaming at him with a seductive smile.

"Hi Lavender."

"Care to dance?" Lavender asked.

Harry looked behind her and spotted Reggie and Ginny dancing. He felt a small stab but Ginny didn't look remotely comfortable. Maybe this was his chance.

"I was just planning on asking Ginny actually. Maybe later."

Lavender pouted and turned around to where Harry had been looking. Her eyes glared furiously as she saw the dancing couple and she quickly huffed away. Harry simply shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. He braced himself and walked over to where the two were dancing. He tapped Reggie politely on the shoulder and the latter gave him a death glare as soon as he noticed who had tapped him.

Harry, oblivious to any animosity, merely smiled at him, "Mind if I cut in mate?" His eyes though seemed to be asking Ginny rather than Reggie.

Ginny looked from one man to the other. A small part of her wanted to dance with Harry but she quickly quelled that desire.

"Actually I do... mate," Reggie emphasised 'mate' by moving back towards Ginny and placing his hands on her waist. They moved back onto the dance floor and ignored Harry.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, confused as he made his way back over to the bar to get another drink.

An hour and a half later and more than a few dances between Ginny and Reggie and Harry was beyond annoyed. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Ginny wouldn't even look at him. Just when her eyes would nearly land on his side of the room, she would always manage to look over the spot he was sitting. Lavender wasn't helping matters by constantly asking him to dance. He simply sat on one of the couches at the side, fuming.

Finally, as yet another of the obviously fake laughs erupted from Ginny, Harry cracked and turned to Lavender.

"Lav, you want to dance?" He asked her, holding out his hand, while glaring daggers at Ginny.

Lavender squealed and jumped up, nearly knocking over her drink on Hagrid who gave her a look. They both made their way over to the dance floor and started dancing.

Rosmerta quickly made a gesture to Filius to put on a slow song.

Reggie pulled Ginny closer as they both started to move slowly to the music, but as they continued to move, Ginny made a wrong move and Reggie accidentally backed into Harry.

"Watch where you're going, mate." Reggie pronounced, with the same air of petulance.

"You bumped into me Hale. Not my fault if you got two left feet."

"Don't mind him Harry. Just him and his defective knees." Lavender smugly commented.

Reggie let go of Ginny abruptly. "Oh it's Harry now is it?"

Lavender didn't keep up the pretence of dancing either. "Yes, Reggie, it's Harry. It has always been Harry. I don't suddenly take an interest in random people like you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," and with that Lavender stormed off, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Lavender, wait." Reggie ran frantically after her, leaving Harry and Ginny staring at each other.

"Nice going Potter. Had to go and be a prat didn't you?" Ginny shook her head trying to manoeuvre her way off the dance floor.

Harry made an effort to grab her arm, "Ginny wait." But she had already moved out of reach and didn't hear him.

Half an hour later, Harry had searched every nook and cranny of the room. Problem was, the amount of people had kept on increasing and so everytime he thought he had searched the entire room, it seemed to have gotten larger. Just when he was about to give up and call it a night, he saw a flash of Ginny's red hair behind one of the curtains and quickly made his way over through the crowd of people.

He managed to arrive next to her, calling out her name, and just when she turned to look at him, he could hear two angry voices from behind the curtain.

"Lavender, she means nothing to me," came the voice of who most likely was Reggie.

"Really? Because you've been dancing with her all night. Sort of sends out the wrong message, doesn't it?"

"Well how about you? Fornicating with Potter like you're a part of his fan club for the last couple of days. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Fornicating? I was trying to make you jealous you moron. Seems the only way to get through to you sometimes is to make you see what you can't have."

"Oh well you did a fine job. I damn near went out of my mind, woman. You're my girlfriend, you hear me. No, wait you're my fiancée, Merlin damn it. And that's final."

"Oh Reggie."

Both Harry and Ginny cringed profusely as the unmistakable sounds of kissing could be heard next. After a moment of awkward silence, Ginny spoke up.

"There. Once again, Harry Potter has saved the day and brought two lovebirds together."

"Ginny, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. You just have a certain way with issues of love. May not always be traditional but you do have a way." Ginny shrugged, more talking to herself than Harry.

"Ginny, you're not making any sense." She began to move away, hands deep in her pockets but Harry quickly called out to her, "Could we just talk for a minute?"

She turned around suddenly. "You know you can be real thick sometimes Potter."

She was just about to walk away again when Harry yelled out, "Ginny, so help me if you walk away I'll Bat Bogey hex you." Harry was eternally grateful that the music had drowned out his voice and the only person that had heard him was Ginny.

Ginny turned around slowly, calmly, eerily calm Harry thought. "What did you say?"

"I said," Harry stuttered, "Oh Merlin, you know what I said. But you've been acting like a complete lunatic these last few days. I don't know what's going on through your head. And whenever I try to find you to talk about it, I end up having conversations with Snape about my mother!"

"You've gone completely off your rocker haven't you? You're acting like an irrational twit." Ginny fumed back, arms firmly clasped at her side.

"I'm pissed off. I have a right to act like an irrational twit!" Harry bellowed.

"Listen very carefully, Harry, because I won't say this again, what in the name of Merlin has gotten up your bloody arse?"

"My arse? You've got some nerve Ginevra. I was happily minding my own business dancing with Lavender when your boyfriend," and he said 'boyrfriend' particularly mockingly, "bumped into me".

"HA? You call that dancing? Clumsily grinding is more like it," Ginny added through gritted teeth.

"A-HA!" Harry straightened up, eyes shining.

"A-ha what?" Ginny scoffed.

"You ARE jealous!" Harry pointed at her, "I knew it! I knew it! You may think I'm daft Ginny, but I'm not a complete ninny."

"What in Binns' blazes are you talking about Potter?"

Harry folded his arms and placed a smug look on his face before pausing, "You fancy me."

"What?" Ginny mumbled, "No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No..."

"Ginny I knew you back when you were eleven and had a crush on me. I know when you fancy me and when you don't. And you my red-headed Confucius fancy me." Harry made an effort to move closer to Ginny, praying beyond all prayers he would get out of this alive. All his Weasley traineeship told him that he was going about this in a most unconventional and very, very stupid way.

"You've got some nerve Potter. First of all do NOT bring up that crush!"

"I thought it was cute." Well once you've put your foot in it, there's no getting out it seems!

Ginny glared daggers at him, "Sod it Potter."

Harry lowered his voice, trying to soothe her, "Ginny, I was a prat for not noticing you back then. In my small miniscule defence, I was a kid. I couldn't tell my hormones from my Parseltongue half the time."

Ginny gaped at him, unable to accept he had won her over so easily. She quickly shook her head and moved closer to yell at him better, "And THEN you have the nerve to state, simply state, like we're talking about teachers' rosters, that I like you."

"I didn't say like, I said fancy."

"What the hell's the bloody difference?"

"Like's a bit more than fancy actually."

"Gah, you're incorrigible," Ginny spun around in frustration but quickly jabbed her finger in Harry's chest, "When did you get off being such a smarmy git? Let me clarify something for you, oh wise all-knowing Professor Potter. Whether I like you may or may not be true but the fact of the matter remains you have not once, not even once taken the countless opportunities you had to step up. Not once! And I've got an office full of portraits to prove it." She paused taking deep shallow breaths. "You couldn't even kiss me properly last time. Because let's face it, if you wanted to kiss me, you would have done it like this!"

And with that she took the final step she needed to get closer to him and grabbed his robes, pulling him down, kissing him firmly on the lips. Whenever she'd imagined kissing Harry, it had never been out of anger, heck, it had never been to prove a point, but she found herself just as electrified by this kiss than any other she had experienced or imagined.

She hated to say it, she really did but she could have sworn she saw WWW fireworks at that point. But what really sent her into an unprepared whirlwind was Harry's tongue gently yet passionately begging for entrance.

He leaned further in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush up against him. She found herself giving in willingly as he probed and explored her warm mouth. One of his hands came up to caress her cheek, creating a sense of perfect sanctuary as their tongues duelled back and forth as though they had done this all their lives.

Harry leaned back slightly, breathing heavily. He only moved back long enough to say one sentence before he recaptured her lips, with if possible, even more passion. Ginny could feel a sense of awe radiating from his lips and she felt delighted she could instil that in him.

Right before giving into the sensations of the kiss entirely, Ginny could only register what he had just said: "I more than fancy you too Ginny."

HPHP

A/N: Wow this was a hard chapter to write. Consequently I am drop dead petrified of what you all will think. Please feel free to comment on what you liked/ didn't like!

The drink that Flitwick is mentioned drinking is actually described by JK herself :P

I understand that some might think Harry is a bit OOC in this last part, but desperate times call for desperate measures I always say... Tell me what you think :D


	7. One Month Later

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. All recognisable characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

**A/N:**First of all I have to apologise for the long hiatus. Life happens, no other excuse. I'd like to thank the lovely people who reviewed once again especially those who did so when there seemed to be no hope of an update. I especially want to give a shout-out to whitneyg26 :)

To Héla: Who's always there

HPHP

Harry stared at Ginny as she slept. Her warm even breaths eased him, made him feel alive. She was impossibly perfect while she slept. Not that she wasn't while awake, but something about the way her small round face remained still and her cheekbones soaked in the light made Harry want to stare. He knew at any other time of day he would feel self-conscious. Right now ... he allowed himself to feel proud ...and a little possessive. She was his. That statement combined so many emotions of admiration, joy, protectiveness and above all love, that he never tired of saying it to himself in the first few moments of the day. For the rest of the day, there would be several different ways of exchanging affection (some more hidden than others considering their position at the school) but at the beginning of the day, he could always count on a bout of honesty with himself.

Almost as though in response, Ginny snuggled closer into him. As she moved closer to Harry, he could feel her hands finding their well-fitted niche at the top of his chest. He seemed to think that part of his body would forever have the shape of her hands like a clay maker's forms. Over the past two months, it had become her hands' home much like her feet seemed to be attracted to his ankles like a magnet. Right on cue, Ginny wrapped her feet around said parts more firmly, eager to enjoy the last few moments of proximity.

Harry smirked as he knew that she was awake by now, no longer simply reaching out through her subconscious. He reached out and deftly placed a lock of hair behind her ear and moved his hand towards her own. She silently grabbed hold of it with one hand. With her eyes still closed, Ginny used her other hand's forefinger to slowly but surely trace patterns on Harry's pulse. She began with a slow up and down movement, always with a feather-like touch, and then began to make inconceivable patterns.

Harry was always mesmerised when she did this. He didn't know where she had learnt to do this or why it affected him so, but Merlin was he glad for her talent. Harry stared at their joint hands as she repeated the movements blindingly slowly, knowing instinctively when to press his skin. It was possibly the most innocent thing they did and yet it held him in rapt fascination.

As Ginny ceased her tantalising movements, she mumbled incoherently, a small contented smile on her face, rubbing her eyes but still keeping them closed.

"Morning," she whispered.

He smiled down at her and then turned and looked around at the room.

"I never noticed but you can see traces of the Burrow in here," Harry whispered.

"The room is charmed to adapt to its owner," Ginny replied contented, still with her eyes closed, snuggling further into Harry's chest.

"Feels like home," Harry answered focusing on something in front of him.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at him, trying to understand what he meant by that. Harry simply looked down and gave her a content smile. She could have sworn his eyes held a promise.

"What have you got planned for today?" She asked, choosing to indulge in her early morning fantasy secretly.

"Lots of work things," Harry replied distracted.

Ginny felt his warm fingers mimicking her earlier movements, only this time on her hipbone, somewhere both of them had discovered together, was a place she was very sensitive.

"What are you doing?" She asked chuckling as she saw him, squinting his eyes with a focused look on his face.

"Counting freckles," Harry answered, not looking up.

Ginny laughed, "That's going to take you a while."

"It's ok. I don't mind."

HPHP

Ginny had finally managed to get out of bed, however begrudgingly so. She was making her way to her office, humming to herself and skimming a few letters in her hand. The cold February air seemed to do nothing to affect her mood as a small smile was perpetually attached to her lips. It wasn't until she bumped into a few sixth year Gryffindors that she awoke from her reverie. Thank Merlin she had learnt how to control her initial fluster and blushing over her relationship with Harry. Otherwise, she would have turned into a beetroot encountering students with the thoughts that had been going through her mind.

"Good morning ladies," she greeted in a chipper way.

The girls blushed slightly but returned the greeting.

Odd, Ginny thought. Female students weren't normally intimidated by her. She rounded the corner but as soon as she did she caught them continuing their conversation?

"You think she heard us?"

"No I don't think so. Merlin she's lucky."

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it Beth."

"Oh well alright. But you've got to be lucky to be born as pretty as she is."

"Professor Potter doesn't strike me as the type to only go for pretty girls."

"No but it can only help, can't it?"

"Alright I'll grant you that."

"I just wish I got noticed like her is all. Tristan won't even look at me."

"I keep telling you he's not going to notice you if you shy away from him. You have to be yourself. If you do, he wouldn't be able to ignore you if the Giant Squid was clutching onto him for dear life."

Ginny chuckled. Ah the grand cycle that was teen angst. This little mini-Ginny had her own mini-Hermione. Things would work out well. She knew the boy they were referring to. Quite popular if she remembered well. She distinctly recalled the woe-begotten girl of the two excelling at duels. Ah well, Ginny thought. Fate had handed her a very nice slice of life. Maybe it was time to start the Duelling Club again, let some students shine where they could. Yes she thought, as she kept on walking, no one ever said improving the students' education couldn't have separate benefits.

What always amused her is how students seemed to be in awe of her relationship with Harry. Of course, they tried to hide it at first, going to great lengths to not show any change in their behaviour. However, students were students and they always loved a good gossip tale. It was a sort of hushed secret amongst those in the castle though. Ginny was just thankful most people seemed to be genuinely happy rather than bitter or out to cause trouble. The few that did could never find any proof as she and Harry went out of their way to act completely professional when not in their own privacy. That of course didn't mean that they didn't indulge in a few risky endeavours now and then. She smirked as she recalled their last foray in which they had nearly been caught if it weren't for Harry's trusted Invisibility Cloak.

HPHP

Harry was in one of his lessons with the sixth year Gryffindors speaking about Horcruxes. He hated giving this lesson but at the same time felt it was one of the most rewarding. After all, he had always promoted the fact that Defence Against the Dark Arts was not a subject to be taught half-heartedly or with clipped versions but it needed to be explained in its entirety. Lucky for him, his best friend happened to make the effort that bit easier by writing a book about the subject. Only Hermione could manage to find the most intricate yet interesting examples to make what would otherwise be a gruesome lesson one of the most anticipated.

"Professor Potter?" One relatively small student raised his hand from the back of the class.

"Yes Mr. Franklin."

"I'm... I'm not sure if this is inappropriate of me to ask... but after all that we've learned about Horcruxes... I was wondering.... when one is possessed or becomes emotionally attached to a Horcrux, are the... well... are the effects permanent?"

Harry folded his arms and looked straight at the student. "Well what do you think Mr. Franklin? We've been on this topic since the beginning of the year. Quite justifiably as it is a crucial part of your studies of the Second Wizarding War for you NEWTS. That being said, you're almost experts in the area. Merlin knows you've surprised me countless times with your questions and you all know how difficult it is to surprise me."

A low chuckle could be hard across the room.

"You're sixth year Hogwarts students. You've got all your basics in magic. All that's really left of your magical education is adding a refined touch. I'd like you to try to answer this one yourself... as a class."

A blanket of silence surrounded the students, as all of them looked surprised. Professor Potter was never the most conventional of educators but no one had been expecting this.

Helga Tindon, one of the more outgoing of the Gryffindors turned to Guy Franklin. "Well what exactly do you mean? Do you mean becoming emotionally attached or do you mean actually being a Horcrux?" She gave a sly glance towards Harry, praying beyond all prayers that it wasn't the latter Guy was referring to. Professor Potter may have made it abundantly clear that it was inevitable they would be discussing private experiences of his during some of the lessons, but that didn't mean they had to prod and poke into every bit of the poor man's past... there were enough books about that.

"I mean becoming emotionally attached," Guy answered.

"You mean like Slytherin's locket?" a blonde boy not too far off from Helga asked.

"Yes exactly."

"Well that's silly. We've got living proof right in this room that the locket doesn't have permanent effects." Leave it up to raven-haired Zoe Thompson to not beat round the bush, Harry chuckled inwardly. A seemingly haughty girl on first impression, she was a Gryffindor through and through and actually had a heart of gold.

"Zoe," a blonde girl next to her chastised her. Anne Milkins was probably the most popular girl in Gryffindor and Zoe's best friend. "Use some segue will you?"

"No, that's quite alright Ms. Milkins," Harry moved forward into the midst of students. If I wanted privacy, I wouldn't have taken this job of all jobs. Besides this isn't about me, this is about Horcruxes. Now you're on the right track. You've all read about the haunting effects that Slytherin's locket can have on its wearer, deep desires, fears, anxieties... any sort of well-hidden feelings erupt once it is worn for a long time. Now the question that Mr. Franklin has intelligently put across is, when can one say that those effects have ceased?"

"I think it's a bit like any important life-changing experience isn't it?" Harry heard the sneering voice of Hector Burke. How that boy, a descendant of the infamous owners of Borgin and Burkes, came to be a Gryffindor, he would never know, but he couldn't deny the boy had a certain honourable flare about him. That didn't mean that constant sneer didn't aggravate Harry's nerves once in a while.

"Care to elaborate Mr. Burke?" Harry turned around to face Hector. Normally, the boy liked to keep to himself, never one to mix wholeheartedly with the other Gryffindors. He never really seemed unhappy in his house but there was clearly some animosity whenever the descendant of one of the most infamous sellers of Dark artefacts walked into the room.

Hector leaned forward on his desk. "Some dark artefacts Professor Potter are mislabelled. They were not created with the intention of wreaking havoc but came to be associated with such darkness through... unfortunate circumstances. Slytherin's locket is one such artefact. Its power over the wearer was through no fault of the locket itself but rather of the piece of dark and disgusting soul that resided within it. The same goes for someone who is emotionally attached to a Horcrux. Once the emotional attachment is removed, the individual may revert back to whatever state of grace they were... more or less. The experience will always be remembered and future decisions will be affected. However, a man who has touched an evil object does not make him evil. Am I right, Professor?"

"Quite," Harry tersely replied.

HPHP

Ginny was making her usual rounds of the castle. She liked to have a feel of what was going on by having small conversations with the students or catching up on the eavesdropping of the portraits. In a castle as big as Hogwarts, rumours and gossip served more informative than official records. She was passing through one of the more deserted corridors when she suddenly felt a strong arm around her waist. She couldn't help but let a small squeal of surprise as she felt herself being pulled back into a broom closet.

She had no doubt who had just pulled her so abruptly, so she quickly turned around as soon as the door closed and looked up into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

"Harry! You can't keep doing this."

Harry barely let her finish her sentence before he captured her mouth in a kiss.

"I'm a Professor," he smirked, "I can do anything I damn well please."

Ginny pushed her head back, arching her eyebrow and giving him a challenging smirk.

Harry gave her a fake exasperated sigh, "Fine... Boss." He reached down and gently began kissing the pulse point on her neck, knowing how sensitive she was there.

"I'm Harry Potter. I can do anything I damn well please," he countered cockily.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him but pressed her hand on his chest to look up at him.

"No but honestly Harry. Someone might have seen you."

"Half the school knows anyway. The other half are probably deaf and blind; not suitable candidates for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're making a mockery of my professionalism," Ginny replied indignantly.

"And you're making a mockery of my attempt to kiss you. Now shut up," as he swooped down to kiss her neck once again.

Ginny finally found herself giving in. She couldn't resist him for very long when he kissed her like this. She directed his mouth to meet hers, losing herself in the familiar taste.

After a few moments, she heard him mumble but through her content haze she barely registered what he said.

"Huh?" she groaned as she tilted her head as he slowly began peppering kisses down her jaw bone.

"Distracted are we Professor Weasley?"

She could feel his smirk against her neck. Cheater.

"I said - Besides your family already knows, so does Teddy. Who else matters?" he reiterated.

Ginny let out a small moan, "What's your point?"

With his head still dipped, he moved the top of her robes slightly aside, and kissed her collarbone, "No point. I just love you is all."

Ginny suddenly pushed him back and stared straight into his eyes, checking to make sure he wasn't playing a joke.

Harry simply smiled back at her as he cupped her cheek.

Ginny's eyes softened.

"I love you too," she replied softly.

HPHP

Ginny wandered up the stairs leading to her office dreamily. She opened the door and closed it behind her softly, still wrapped up in her own thoughts. However, the second she turned around and realised who was in her office, her face broke out into a grin.

"Hermione!" She almost screamed. The brunette had a matching grin on her face as the two hugged.

"This is a lovely surprise," Ginny began, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on official Weasley business," Hermione replied.

"I see. You mean Ron wants to know how things are going with Harry?" Ginny replied as she leaned against her desk.

Hermione closed her eyes ready to give her a long indignant rant but then quickly huffed defeated, "Oh fine. But I am insulted you didn't consider I was the interested party. I am a Weasley too after all."

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed with a flippant wave of the hand, "And as a Weasley, you have certain rights, such as the guaranteed birth of a red-haired, freckled terror and prying into business which is not your own," she nodded solemnly.

"You're in a jolly mood," Hermione quipped.

"Am I? Must be the lack of parental complaints regarding Hagrid's classes this week."

Hermione folded her arms and stood straighter. "I don't appreciate being treated like a simpleton."

"Draco Malfoy will marry a Muggle before anyone mistakes you for a simpleton Hermione."

Hermione glared back at her sister-in-law and Ginny quirked her eyebrow questioningly.

"Well? Ginevra, I haven't got all day."

Now it was Ginny's turn to glare. "You won't have many days left at all if you call me Ginevra again."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in that patented tone of hers.

"Oh alright, alright, don't get your Nargles in a twist. I just had a particularly good run-in with Harry is all," Ginny replied dismissively.

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "Maybe I didn't think it through when I came asking about you two."

Ginny laughed heartily, "Merlin Hermione. Ron would be proud! He's turned Little Miss Granger into a pervert."

"I am NOT! Take that back this instant," Hermione almost screeched.

"Convince me your mind didn't whiz off to the gutter and I might," Ginny replied enjoying her best friend's outrage especially after Hermione muttered, "Bloody Weasleys."

Ginny chuckled, "Commonly accurate as your assumption was..." she trailed off raising her eyebrows suggestively while Hermione cringed.

"... It's not what I was referring to," Ginny continued.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow in interest, "Oh?"

Ginny looked down, blushing, "He told me he loved me."

Hermione blinked at the statement and continued to stare.

Ginny seemed a little affronted. "Hermione? Come on, it's not that extraordinary."

Hermione snapped out of her haze. "No, no. I'm sorry. It's not that. I'm very happy for you both. And it was the natural progression. We've been expecting it."

Ginny stared at her disbelieving and then rolled her eyes at Hermione's all-knowing ways.

"Oh come off it Ginny. You've got him wrapped around your little finger," Hermione stated as though it were the most obvious of assumptions, "It's just the twins have won again."

"Won?" Ginny asked. The look of confusion, however, quickly turned into a dark stare, "You all deserve to be dipped in Dungbomb Potion."

"Oh you're one to talk, Miss High and Mighty Headmistress. You made bets about Ron and I all the time before we got married."

"That's different. You two are just begging to be mocked."

Hermione huffed, "But what I don't understand is how the twins won two bets in a row. Are you sure Harry isn't tipping them off?"

Ginny stared dumbfounded at what Hermione had just asked. "If I had any doubts that you were completely converted to Weasleyhood, they just flew off on a broomstick."

Hermione smiled lovingly at the red-head and went to put her arm around her shoulder. "Come on you. Let's go get a Butterbeer and you can tell me everything."

HPHP

A/N: I know i don't deserve it but please leave a review :)


	8. Trials and Amities

**Professor Ginevra Weasley**

**Disclaimer:** Get this pesky thing out of the way. I am in no way related nor do I own Harry Potter characters. I am however the proud owner of the plot :)

It has been a loooooooooong time compadres. SO sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy it. If you'd like there is a very small addition in Chapter 2.

A VERY belated birthday gift for helaluvE – STILL the best fanficer now and always. We veterans now BB ;)

Apologies for any mistakes. Been working on this for the better part of 6 hours so am in no mood to proofread :/

**Things you should know:**

This takes place 11 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War

Harry and Ginny did not date in sixth year or after the war but the "crush" days of course still exist :P

Enjoy :)

HPHP

(A few months later. The end of the scholastic year is soon approaching.)

Ginny was busily hunched over the mountain of parchments on her desk. At the beginning of the year ordering supplies of Potions used to be a nightmare. She had never been good with calculations, that was Bill's forte. However, over time, she had gotten the hang of it. As she was looking around trying to remember where she had placed the note she took with the required number of toad's warts, a soft knock could be heard on her door.

At that moment, Ginny found the note lodged underneath the frame which held a jovial photo of the last Weasley Christmas party. With a triumphant smile, she called out to the visitor to come in.

Assuming it was Filch who was expected for his weekly list of 'Most Wanted Deviants' she kept looking at her papers while she heard the door open and footsteps approaching her desk. She could feel a pair of eyes staring at her and looked up as normally Filch did not wait for a prompt to begin the speech he had rehearsed on his way up.

But it wasn't Filch she found staring at her over small spectacles and a... was that a smirk on Minerva's face? Ginny was more shocked at the expression on the renowned austere professor's face than she should have been at the fact that McGonagall showed up announced.

Ginny rose to her feet, mouth slightly agape and quickly made a motion for McGonagall to sit.

"What are you doing here, Minerva?" Ginny asked surprised.

McGonagall sat down, still smiling at the young Headmistress.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how things are going."

As soon as the shock had worn off, Ginny smiled warmly at her predecessor and waved her wand for the kettle to star boiling for a cup of tea. Sitting back down in her chair, she was about to begin along recount of events, when a sneering voice behind her could be hard.

"Spiffing. If you don't mind the fact that our Headmistress and our Defence teacher are acting like teenagers."

Ginny whipped around to glare at Severus.

"Ah yes, Harry's here," Minerva retorted nonchalantly.

Ginny quickly looked back at Minerva, "What have you heard?"

"Oh nothing," a small knowing smile appeared on Minerva's face.

Ginny looked unconvinced. "You know I liked the no-nonsense Minerva better."

From behind Ginny, Dumbledore had a little twinkle in his eye.

"Poppycock Ginevra. I always enjoy a little amusement. I have a particular fondness for irony."

McGonagall smiled fondly at Ginny as the younger Professor looked less and less amused while getting up to make tea. Minerva let out a small laugh as she accepted the cup.

"So, tell me Ginevra, what else has been going on? I heard Flitwick blew up a tower this year. I daresay it beats the time he mistakenly Confuzzled all the ghosts."

HPHP

Harry approached the hunched-over figure at a calm pace and tapped his shoulder lightly. The little boy jumped up startled. He had obviously been engrossed in the text in front of him.

"Harry, you scared me," Teddy exclaimed.

Harry noticed that Teddy tried to surreptitiously cover up some of the papers but didn't let Teddy catch him noticing. Instead, he let him see his amused smile.

"Sorry, mate. I've been looking everywhere for you. We were supposed to meet in my office remember?"

Teddy looked alarmed at his watch.

"Sorry Harry! I just started reading and lost track of time. I'll just..." Teddy quickly began shuffling papers into his bag but Harry calmly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy, it's ok. I understand. Well maybe I don't understand. Your Aunt Hermione would. But I know how you love your books. There's no need to rush."

Teddy nodded but harry noticed that he kept subtly trying to shove some papers aside.

"So, what are you doing all the way back here in the Restricted Section?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Teddy avoided his gaze.

"It's quieter back here. I don't like all those people whispering."

For a moment, Harry's examining eyes softened. He remembered what that was like. He still dealt with it! But something about the way Teddy kept looking down...

"Hey Ted, I think I found something that might interest you. Magical Maladies by..."

Harry looked up to see who had been addressing Teddy. He was surprised to see Hector Burke holding up an old and tattered volume.

Burke also seemed surprised at the new addition, yet he quickly masked it with a pleasant greeting, well as pleasant as hector Burke could muster.

"Afternoon Professor. What brings you here?"

Harry eyed Burke and looked down at Teddy, still sitting at the desk, to confirm their acquaintance. Teddy was wriggling in his seat nervously. Harry's gaze shifted back to Burke and was surprised with how amicable he managed to sound, considering his dislike for the boy.

"Was just looking for Teddy so we can have a chat. We were just heading off, weren't we Ted?"

Teddy looked up at his god-father. The little boy gathered his stuff, slugging his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Bye Hector," he mumbled, right before following Harry out of the library.

Burke simply gave a silent wave and sighed once the other two had left. He looked down at the book he had been holding and added it to an ever-growing pile of books on the table.

HPHP

Seven minutes and 99 steps later, Teddy was nervously sitting in Harry's office, waiting for the inevitable telling-off.

Harry had his back turned to him, making tea. Teddy was practically burning a hole in the back of his head. Finally, the boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He blurted out.

"Like what?" Harry turned around dipping and lifting the teabag calmly before he set it down in front of Teddy.

Teddy eyed the teacup like it was obscene.

"You're not going to warn me about being friend with Hector?" He huffed out the mocking question.

"So you know it's not the wisest idea?" Harry replied.

"He's a decent bloke Harry," Teddy retorted, becoming visibly frustrated, "I wish everyone would stop being so judgemental."

Harry placed a reassuring hand on Teddy's shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you who you can or cannot be friend with Ted. I'm just looking out for your best interests. I'm just not entirely sure a bloke like Burke would be though."

"I can't you, out of everyone here, is judging someone based on his family. He's in Gryffindor Harry!"

"Houses have nothing to do with it, Teddy. You know that. And I'm not judging him on his family. I'm judging him on what I've seen in classes."

"When he answers a question! Come on Harry!"

"Why are you defending him so much? And why have you never mentioned the fact that you're friends?"

"Because I knew you would be like this."

"Teddy, wait."

And with that, Teddy grabbed his bags and left the room.

HPHP

A few days later, Teddy still hadn't spoken to Harry after their argument.

"He won't even look at me in class, and then I catch him and Burke past curfew in the hallways. I STILL don't know what they were up to." Harry was pacing in Ginny's office venting out his frustration.

Ginny leaned back against her desk, watching him pace.

"All students stay out past the curfew at some point or other."

"He doesn't have that many friends and the one friend he does have is Hector Burke!" he continued ignoring her comment.

"There's nothing wrong with Hector Burke."

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Ginny. "I don't like him being so secretive Gin."

"He's eleven. He's bound to be secretive."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean children that age rarely tell their parents everything."

Harry went to sit next to her, "But I'm not his parent. I'm his god-father. He should feel comfortable enough to tell me anything."

Ginny turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I didn't mean that you're doing anything wrong Harry. It's only natural. Children that age are just beginning to find themselves and explore new territories especially here at Hogwarts. He needs to figure some things out on his own. You can't always be there to protect him and you certainly can't always be there to hold his hand, " she smiled softly at him.

Harry sighed, "This is what parents are referring to when they say 'They grow up so fast', isn't it?"

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, nodded and smiled.

Harry returned the smile. "How do you know so much about this?"

Ginny lifted her head and flared her hands flamboyantly. "'Tis the Weasley omniscience."

"You pick up a few tips when you've been teaching this long," Ginny explained.

Harry squeezed her arm in a half-embrace and Ginny let out a noticeable wince. He looked surprised and lifted her sleeve and saw a large bruise on her arm. "Ginny, what happened. Are you hurt?" He asked worried.

"Oh that, that's nothing," Ginny quickly rolled down her sleeve and moved away from Harry to sit behind her desk. "There were some wild Bouncing Bulbs in the Forbidden Forest when I went to make my daily rounds yesterday with Hagrid."

Harry turned around, suspicious at the sudden change in her demeanour.

He began slowly, "I heard at the Ministry this morning that a few illegal traders are taking it upon themselves to steal unicorn hairs. Didn't give you any trouble, did they?

Ginny looked at her papers, while speaking to him, "No, none whatsoever. I knew it would be a quiet night. Why I told you to go to the Ministry when they called."

"Ginny... look at me," Harry urged.

"What?"

"You're a terrible liar Ginny," Harry urged her softly.

"I'm not lying Harry."

Harry's face quickly turned serious. "What aren't you telling me Gin?"

"I'm not hiding anything Harry. Don't you trust me?" Ginny retaliated.

"Of course I trust you," Harry replied stunned, "What's that got to do with anything? I just want to make sure you're..."

"SAFE!" Ginny rose agitated, "Yes I know. You always want to make sure everyone's safe."

"Well maybe if you didn't show up bruised and unexplained, I wouldn't need to worry so much." Harry was increasingly getting upset.

"I can take care of myself. You want to make sure everyone's so safe, Teddy's not even allowed to make his own decisions." Ginny was yelling at this point.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do for my god-son."

"Fine then. He'll open up to you less and less with this overprotective attitude."

"I know what's best for him."

"Yes, but allow a bit of leeway, won't you? He's only in first year for Merlin's sake."

"That's rich. You fell for a Dark Object in your first year."

Ginny stood stunned, staring at Harry. Within moments though the anger she felt could be visible on her face.

"Get out," she stated solemnly.

Harry was also stunned with her request but then quickly got up and left angrily.

"Explain to me exactly why you missed a perfectly laid out opportunity to tell him," Severus drawled out from behind her.

"Shut up Severus."

HPHP

Ginny sighed as she stood posed outside Harry's office later that evening, trying to summon up enough courage to knock on his door. She had cancelled on that evening's daily scout of the perimeters in vigilance of the unicorns. Merlin, giving up part of her job to patch things up with her boyfriend. She barely recognised herself anymore. It was part of the reason why she had gotten so angry and let things get out of hand earlier. She felt so different from how she was before. What if he left? Had she become so dependent on him that she would become of those wretched women who felt lost without their partner? Ginny shuddered at the thought. Think sensibly, Ginny told herself. Yes, she loved Harry... probably more than she should. But these were all irrational fears. Worrying about things that only might happen only lead to fights such as these.

So she took one more sigh, raised her fist and knocked.

"He's been utterly miserable since he returned, dear," the portrait of a 16th century witch spoke up.

Ginny nodded and a faint 'Come in' could be heard from inside.

She opened the door slightly and peaked in. Harry sat droopily in his chair with his robes half done playing with what looked like a metal model of Saturn and its rings. She opened the door fully and entered.

He peaked through hooded eyes to see who it is and looked up fully when he realised who it was. The look on his face was one of cautious intrigue. He remained in his chair looking up at Ginny but stopped playing with the model in his hands.

"I... I came to apologise," Ginny stuttered out at first.

When she noticed, however, that she wasn't getting a response out of him, she lifted her chin in defiance. She had admitted she was mistaken but she wasn't going to let him see her nervous.

Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"I said," Harry reiterated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, while still sitting down, "I know you can take care of yourself."

Ginny smiled softly. She knew that was his way of apologising.

"And I'm sorry for bringing up the Chamber," Harry winced as he mentioned this. He looked down at her hands while he softly rubbed her fingers.

"It's not that you mentioned it," Ginny replied softly, "It's the truth. I accepted it a long time ago. It's the fact that you were a right arse for bringing it up."

Harry let out a sad chuckle, nodding.

Ginny smiled down at him but then her face grew serious.

"But I said some mean things as well," she moved his chin so that he could look up at her, his green eyes staring up at her. She leaned down and kissed him softly, apologetically.

Suddenly, a frantic knock was heard through the door. Both Ginny and Harry looked up startled and harry quickly made his way over to the door while trying to arrange his previous burnt-out appearance.

As soon as he opened the door, he found the agitated face of Professor Neville Longbottom outside.

"Harry... Ginny? Good. Let's go. I'll explain on the way."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and quickly followed Neville.

HPHP

About an hour and a half later, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Hector Burke could all be found in Ginny's office in various states of nervousness, anxiety and downright anger.

"Hector what were you thinking? You know that harming a unicorn is a very serious crime."

"Like I already told Hagrid, Professor, I didn't do any harm to that unicorn. It was wounded when I found it."

"Who would harm a unicorn?" Neville asked, honestly concerned about the well-being of the rare creature.

Harry stood with his arms folded next to the fireplace, fuming. He had already been told off by Ginny at the Forest for yelling at Hector. The only reason she had allowed him to stay was precisely because this fell precisely within his area of expertise.

Suddenly, loud voices could be heard from the stairway leading up to the office. Everyone in the room looked up as the door swung open to reveal the billowing black robes of Draco Malfoy, slightly older and taller than they remembered but with the same whitish-blonde hair and the same cold grey eyes.

"Weasley, what is the meaning of this? I insist you retract these ridiculous allegations at once."

Filch came staggering into the room, out of breath, "I tried to stop him Ma'am," giving a nasty look at Malfoy.

Malfoy simply sneered at him.

"That's quite alright Filch. That will be all."

Filch left the office, grumbling against anyone and everything as he is apt to do.

Malfoy and Harry looked disgustedly at each other while quickly averting their gazes.

Ginny moved to sit behind her desk, putting on a very formal one of voice, "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you sit down and we will calmly discuss what happened tonight... And it's Professor Weasley to you." She gave him a challenging look, daring him to defy her on how he should address her.

He remained silent and she took this as her cue to begin.

"Almost two hours ago, I was called to the Forbidden Forest by Rubeus Hagrid who had been making his daily rounds of the Forest due to the esteemed guests we have at the moment. He informed me that he had found Mr. Burke next to a unicorn, which was mortally wounded and which the Centaurs, right now, are making every effort to save but I am almost sure they are failing.

Malfoy had looked shockingly at Burke the moment Ginny mentioned a wounded unicorn.

Burke quickly jumped to his own defence, "It was wounded when I found it."

"Why didn't you send up a flare with your wand or call for Hagrid?" Neville interjected.

"I bent down to look at it and that's when Hagrid showed up. Honest, I was just looking at it. I'd never seen a unicorn up close before," Burke continued agitated.

Ginny looked at Burke with a serious look, her hands folded in front of her. "Hagrid also mentioned that he saw you plucking hairs from its tail. You were doing a bit more than just looking at it Hector."

"Hagrid can't be sure about that. It was dark," Burke shot back.

Malfoy looked from Burke to Ginny. Burke looked nervous. Ginny didn't know what to think at this point.

He sat up primly and cleared his throat. "Rest assured, Hector will understand the seriousness of his actions," he said while eyeing Hector. "We do not condone this behaviour in any way in the Malfoy family."

Harry scoffed. Malfoy glared nastily at him.

Ginny leaned back in her chair, a pensive look on her face. "I do not believe you harmed that unicorn Hector. I taught you for five years. You have never shown cruelty in your actions. I will overlook the stealing of unicorn hairs seeing as you returned them willingly." Ginny immediately held out her hand at both Malfoy's and Burke's objections. "Don't dare deny it. Hagrid has better eyesight than a hawk. I am choosing to trust you Hector. I don't know why you were out there but you've have never struck me as foolish or dare-devilish. Therefore, there must have been a reason and until I find out what it is, I will not judge your actions. But rest assured, Hector, I will find out the reason. I will, for the time-being, punish your for entering forbidden grounds.

Malfoy chose this moment to pipe up. "Oh come on, that never leads to much beyond a detention."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Normally yes. But I've caught him in the Restricted Section only last month, in the corridors after-hours. He's been here for six years and let's be honest, Malfoy, he doesn't exactly have the best track record."

In a flash, Malfoy stood up, face-to face with Harry. "What are you insinuating Potter? As I recall, you did all of the things Hector is being accused of and you got called a hero at the end of it all. How did you know of his track record? Rummaging the old disciplinary files for traces of Father again?"

"I caught him with a book on Horcruxes when I found him in the Restricted section. Now he's harming unicorns. My outings were never about dabbling in the Dark Arts."

"No only to the Headmistress' room."

"Why you rat..."

Draco quickly took out his wand while Harry, with his quick reflexes wasn't slow in his reaction.

Both quickly shot out hexes which only ended up counter-acting each other and fired onto one of the portrait frames instead.

"AHHH," the portrait of Headmistress Phinease Junce yelled out, scampering to one side of the portrait. "Watch where you point those things. GINEVRA!"

Phinease had always been one of the more whiny of the portraits.

Ginevra covered her head as the after-effects of the hex bounced off the walls of the cramped room.

Neville quickly went forward taking the wands of both wizards.

"That's it. Both of you out. I will deal with Hector on my own. Draco, I thought what with your efforts to reform the Mafloy name, you would be of help. I always thought you were a fine god-father to Hector. Apparently I was wrong... and YOU," she glared at Harry, "YOU are a Professor. Neville, escort them BOTH out."

Harry gave a baffled look to Ginny, while Draco arranged his robes and scoffing away from Neville when he tried to direct him out.

Malfoy slicked back his always sleek hair and walked out of the office.

He waited for Neville and Harry to come down the staircase.

He looked at Harry directly and spoke, "Listen, Potter, us god-fathers can't all give secret maps to our god-sons and play our problems away. Some issues take a bit more time." He looked Harry up and down, sneering at him, "Grow up, Potter. I have."


End file.
